


【天红】一日男友（雷霆舰队AU）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, 不同版本下的红蜘蛛设定为兄弟
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: Starscream家族年会只剩一周，红蜘蛛不得不想办法找个对象带回家过年。而与此同时，警署副队长天火接到了一系列不寻常的案件。





	1. Chapter 1

这里是赛博坦。银河系万千群星中的一颗。

鳞次栉比的行省间，横亘着辽阔的金属平原，雄浑的锰铁山脉蜿蜒起伏，葳蕤的硅晶森林覆盖着闪着微光的幽谷。稀薄的流云浮过酸蚀废墟，成群的日光鹭低低地飞过锈海。 

而绯红柔软的霞光里，铁堡开始醒来。

 

 

天火在内置时钟的提醒下上线，今天有重要案件，需早些去警署开会。

航天飞机在落地镜前整理完装甲，将一包松脆齿轮塞进子空间，而后俯下身来，温柔地摸了摸床头的长毛光伏猫。小家伙还在床头打着瞌睡，天火温暖的掌心揉上它的头顶的时候小家伙并没有醒，只是发出一声舒服的咕噜，翻了个身缩进绝缘毯的角落，又继续它的好梦。

白色的航天飞机推开门，在主恒星的光芒中变形起飞。

 

滴答，滴答，滴答。床头电子时钟的脉冲声和猫科动物均匀的置换声交织在一起，时钟液晶屏上不声不响地显示着几行文字：

“XXX周期YYY循环”

“运势：天降红运”

 

 

但铁堡另一端的某幢住宅里，就不是这么宁静安谧的样子了。

桌子飞出去的声音。椅子被踢翻的声音。锐器划过墙面的声音。交织作响。

“大哥又心情不好了。”暗啸端着两杯能量奶昔走过来，递给沙发上的三色飞机。

“毕竟没几天了，也难怪。”三色飞机顺手接过奶昔，紫色的光镜从正在阅读的数据板上抬起来片刻，又重新聚焦在液晶屏上“恐惧兽疑似暴动”的新闻上。

“三弟，你说为什么我们安排的相亲对象他都不满意呢。”暗啸把自己埋进松软的沙发，听着乒乒乓乓的声音发出疑问。

“你是说那个尖头的，那个粉色光镜的，还是那个头雕能夹死TF的？”

暗啸无奈，“你这样形容别人也太...你忘了，你上次可是把最后那位打进了医院欸，全身粉碎性骨折。” 

“骨折都便宜他了，”对方满不在乎地换了个姿势看数据板，“谁让他跟大哥相亲还嫌弃大哥这里不好那里不满意的——我得让他知道，我们Starscream家族不是好欺负的。下次他渣的再让我见到他，见一次打一次。”

“是啊，可大哥那个脾性你也知道，他——”

 

“滴滴——滴滴——”不等暗啸说完，对方的通讯器响起。

三色飞机接通说了两句，便道：“哥，我有点事先走了。”

“是你那个学弟？”

“对。”对方把通讯器放回子空间，“那个笨蛋，又把实验室搞炸了，喊我去帮忙摆平。”

“行，你赶紧去吧，别让他等太久。” 

“恩，走了。”

 

待三色飞机引擎的轰鸣声消散在空中，楼上走下来一个红色的飞行单位，他身姿挺拔而颀长，红白色的机翼优雅地在背后展开，可那张俊秀的面甲却紧绷着，橙色的光镜里看不出一丝表情。

“哥，”暗啸迎上去，“今天下午有空吗，我们帮你约了一个tf...”

“小暗，我有事先走了。”红色飞机打断了他的话， “还有，我的事你们不用操心了，我自己能解决。”

“可是，”暗啸急急地追上去，“我们已经...”

没等他说完，红色飞机已经在室内完成了变形模式的转换，他甚至都没走起降台，就这么直接就撞碎了窗户冲出去了。

留下暗啸一个机站在一地碎玻璃中间发愣。

 

 

警署里，例行早会。

会议由队长柯博文主持，内容围绕近期发生的数起重要案件展开。其中最紧迫的一个案件，便是特大器官贩卖案，近期铁堡连续发生的多起凶杀案，经初步调查，是一起以租男/女友为名义，实际上是转卖机体器官的有预谋、有组织的团伙作案。

受害者大多为年轻TF，其中一名在他们赶到时尚有自主意识，据他提供的有效信息，他是看到了一则重金租男友的启事与嫌疑人进行联系，根据约定的时间和地点与对方碰头，随后便失去意识，醒来之后，他发现了自己变形齿轮的缺失，便报了警。但遗憾的是，这位受害人没有来得及提供更多的有效信息，便因并发感染带来的系统衰竭而回归了火种源。

而根据监控的调取，基本已经锁定了嫌疑人大概率出现的片区，而据线人的情报，在最近几天他们很可能会进行一场新的交易。而他们，只需要“守株待兔”。

 

 

“喂，话说你们副队长有对象了嘛。”

餐厅里，一个新来的TF悄悄问激射，一边不住往天火那边瞟。

天火正和柯博文面对面坐着吃饭，这个距离和角度听不到他们在聊什么，只能从航天飞机时不时夸张的手势和动作中感到，应该是什么趣事。

“据我所知，应该是没有。”激射想了想，“不过听柯博文队长说，副队以前上学那会儿，可是数不清的TF排队追他呢。”

“那他就没一个动心的？”TF又燃起了希望。

“谁知道呢...”激射转转光学镜，“嘿我说——你不如考虑一下我？我也很辣的好吗~~”

“切！”

 

 

“孩子们又在讲你了。”柯博文温和地笑着看向对面的副手。

“那帮小鬼...”天火摇摇头。

“从学校里到现在，你这受欢迎的劲可一直都没变。”

“哎，”航天飞机故作愁容，“天生魅力难自弃，我也很苦恼啊。”

柯博文忍不住莞尔，“Jet，你该不会真的是因为军校竞赛那件事...”

天火会意地将手指点在唇边，做了一个噤声的手势， “柯博文，别这么大声，”白色的航天飞机眨眨光镜，压低声音，“让小鬼们听到了不好。”

或许，他真的还是在等那个人吧。

柯博文笑了笑，不再就这个问题展开下去。对于这个和自己从军校时期就一起走过来到今天的伙伴，他比任何人都更加熟悉他内在的可靠与持重。

尽管最熟悉天火的人莫过于他自己，但他其实极少过问天火的私事，一方面，是出于挚友间的尊重，另一方面，柯博文很清楚，他这个老朋友自己不主动说的事情，那么，也没有别人能让他说出来。

 

 

红蜘蛛走在街上，纵使头顶晴空万里，他芯里却有些郁闷。

因为和上级的理念冲突，自己不愿让步一气之下离职，或许确也是太冲动了些。并且...红蜘蛛抿紧了嘴唇，离职的时候，他和上级大吵了一架，只怕履历上离职原因不会太好看了。

也罢。红蜘蛛在芯里想，倘若一切意念都被压制，抱负无法施展，这份工作还有什么意义可言。

而现在，比起工作，另一件迫在眉睫的事更让他烦恼。

还有一周，年会就开始了。年会对于Starscream家族来说是百年一遇的盛会，在这一天，家族所有成员都会聚集在一起。

他本不喜热闹，却也不太排斥。而让他头疼的问题主要是，今年也不知道是谁的提议，莫名其妙就演变成了“每个人都要把自己的伴侣带回来”这样一条规定。

他自认并不像他的兄弟们热衷这些东西。但家族其他成员倒是几乎一边倒地支持，最后几乎将这个提议上升为了一次赌上荣誉的、没有硝烟的“战斗”。所以，问题来了，只剩不到一周，他到哪儿去找这个伴侣呢。

最近他在两个弟弟的安排下倒是相了好几次亲，但他也说不上来是什么，也许是没有火种间的那种悸动，也许是别的什么原因——总之他没甚么兴趣对方深谈，几乎每次都是匆匆吃了个饭，就再没有下文了。

 

“叮——”

讯息响起，是账单。

红蜘蛛一条条账目往下读。看到房租费这个列目的时候，他忽地芯念一动。

只剩不到一周了，对象这种东西是可遇而不可求的，那么，为什么——

不租一个呢。

签份协议，一日男友，一拍两散，再不相见。

谁也不欠谁。

很好。他想。就这么办。

 

 

“这里是激射，可疑目标发现，重复，可疑目标发现。坐标S-6片区。目标为飞行单位，身份不明，武器携带状况不明。”

“我去会会他——”天火把枪递给横炮，“帮我拿着。”

“副队，这太冒险了！”横炮急道。

“没什么好怕的，别忘了，”天火眨眨光镜，从隐蔽处走出来，向那个红色的身影走去，“我从来没输过。”

 

 

灵敏的接收器让红蜘蛛第一时间就感到了有人的接近，几乎是一气呵成的动作，他利落转身，拔剑，并迅速退开，与对方保持在安全距离范围内。

“喂，哥们，别激动，”看到他有些过激的反应，对方迅速举起双手，“放轻松，我一点恶意也没有。”

“...你是谁？”红蜘蛛警觉地盯着对方的光镜，这个巷子没有别人，还是个死胡同，很明显对方是冲着自己来的。

“你可以叫我天火，”[1] 对方笑了，白色的手指指着他正在往墙上贴的启事。“我来是因为——关于这个，我能应聘吗。”

红蜘蛛再一次审视对方。

和自己一样，天火是个飞行单位。尽管面罩遮挡了半个面甲，但对方露出来的那刀刻一般的线条勾勒出的面孔，还是十分俊朗的。他的轮廓深刻而鲜明，不笑的时候有种严肃而又冷峻的气质，但那双金色的光镜一笑起来，反倒透出那么几分特别的、不正经的魅力来。

带回去应付家里那帮小鬼还是没问题的。

 

“...当然可以。”红蜘蛛沉默了半晌，把剑收回机翼，“价格...你开价。”

“是么？”对方放下手臂，向他走过来，“那你觉得...我值多少钱呢？”

“......”

被这么直白地问，红蜘蛛一时无言以对，他看着对方走近，而他竟连自动防御系统都忘了激活。

白色的赛博坦飞机向他一步步走来，阳光落在他硬朗的面部线条上，反射出温柔的光晕。红蜘蛛突然觉得这个TF的磁场很特别，和之前那些相亲的TF都不一样。

 

一瞬间他居然有些恍神。甚至产生了几分微妙的、似曾相识的感觉。

 

可仅仅三秒，他就后悔了。

 

因为就在这三秒中，天火突然飞身上前，直取他的腹部，本能让红蜘蛛侧身避开了这可能会让他直接下线的一击，但还是被对方的身形带倒，两人双双翻倒在地。

What the...

惊愕中，红蜘蛛反应极快地先一步翻身而起，反手拔剑，就地一掠，便斜斜刺出一剑，这一剑他用上了六成力，毕竟他的目标是制约对方而不是真的让对方遭受致命重创。

可让他意想不到的是，对方以完全不符合他身形的灵巧轻松躲开了他的攻击，并反手借力带着劲风一掌切在他的手臂上，“铿”的一声，剑侧飞出去，刺进了对方身后的墙上。

大意了。他想。

臂部的剧痛让他全身警报四起，同时收不住冲势，整个人重重地撞进了对方怀里。电光火石间，对方趁着这空挡就势扭着他的手臂就将他按在了墙上，膝盖卡在他两腿之间，座舱用力压着他的背部，几乎要将他压进墙里。

红蜘蛛挣扎了两下，动弹不得。

Scrap. 他在芯里暗骂。这时，他听见对方开启了通讯器，居然还有同伙...他芯念一动，此时正是绝好的破绽，正好趁着这炉渣分芯脱离他的控制，然后变形离开。第一步，试着反击对方的座舱——

 

但已经来不及了。

 

 

只见寒光一闪，“咔嚓”一声，一双能量手铐，已然铐在了他的手腕上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“你是谁 你可以叫我天火”来自原作中天/红初遇对白  
> [2] 配角中，戏份多一点的是激射和暗啸（毕竟小红娘家其他人...没有姓名...）   
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于军演隐去身份的技术采用并改动了@Scissors & Parchment 给出的设定建议。

隔着单向玻璃，天火注视着坐在审讯室内的红蜘蛛。激射正在进行笔录，红色飞机虽然面甲上没什么表情，但倒是很配合。天火注意到，他时不时地微微地扭动着肩部，或许是在刚刚的打斗中，那里的关节受了损，但他现在被铐住无法动弹，只能这样来尽力缓解关节处的疼痛感。

天火不动声色地将他的小动作尽收眼底。

 

航天飞机低下头看着手中的红蜘蛛的武器。他的剑。作为警署副队长，他对武器有一定的研究。他略摸了一下，便大致了解了这把剑的构造。

他模拟着那个轮廓，想象了一下随着齿轮咬合折叠成机翼的样子。这是一种特别的改装方式，即便是回想军校时期，也不多见，而再联系起刚才红蜘蛛惊人的敏捷和反应能力，他笃定，红蜘蛛实力并不弱，如果不是面对自己毫无防备，自己未必能这么轻松地将他制服。

“好家伙，”他在芯里想，“你的主人有两下子。”

并不是想象中的冰冷，天火的掌心抚摸过剑柄，剑柄的触感细腻而又温润，那是被经常握持的结果。他试着在处理器里试着模拟了一个影子，那人的掌心和虎口并不会太光滑，那里因为握持翼剑而有着粗糙的磨损，而更常用剑的那只手则会更加地明显。

他复看向红蜘蛛。红色飞机的线条显出刀刻一般的锐利，垂着光镜的轮廓却温柔得紧，和他这人竟有些格格不入。 

 

通讯器里同步传来审讯室内二人对话的声音。细听了一会，天火不禁莞尔。这家伙居然是真的想租一个男友，所以才在墙上贴启事。实在有点匪夷所思，但横炮刚发过来的不在场证明已经基本排除了红蜘蛛的作案可能。

换言之，他并非嫌疑人。

天火的芯倒是落了地，反而生出几分好奇，凭这家伙的样貌和涂装...真的沦落到需要租的地步还是有点让他惊讶。如果放在上学那会儿，天火想，没准自己还会约他出去吃个饭。当然，如果这家伙不是这么摆着一张别扭脸还浑身上下散发着“别靠近我”的气场的话。

 

解决了嫌疑问题，他在天火眼里却更像一个谜团。

航天飞机再一次抬起头，试图从红色战机的身上再找出一些蛛丝马迹。

他正思考着，激射推门出来了。

“副队，你都听到了。”年轻的警员简短地汇报了一遍笔录结论，“现在让他走吗，Sir？”

“稍等一下，”天火注视了一会独自坐在那里的红色战机，而后拍了拍黄色跑车的肩甲，“把他近期的通讯记录调一份给我，还有，他的履历表。”

 

 

 

审讯室的门再一次被推开，这一次进来的是天火，激射跟在他的后面。

“Stars-cream，”天火拿着数据板，“星星奶油，好名字。”

“是Star-scream。”

“呃，”白色航天飞机扯出一个笑容，“抱歉，我以为你会喜欢双关笑话。”

“现在我可以走了吧。”红蜘蛛没接他的茬，只是抬起橙色光镜平静地问道。他的声音中透露着疲惫。

天火正准备说话，他的通讯器响了。他倒也没刻意避嫌出门，就这么随意地往桌子上一坐，便接通了通讯。一时审讯室内里一片安静，只听见天火的声音，他似乎在听通讯器那边的人安排甚么事宜。红蜘蛛只能听见压低的“我知道了”“好的”“明白”“好，保证完成”。

电话那头肯定是柯博文长官，激射想，是给副队下达了什么任务吗。

“激射？”他正浮想联翩，就听到自己的名字。

“到！”

“把他的能量锁解开。”天火下达了指示，又转头对红蜘蛛说，“你可以走了。”随即把飞翼剑递过去，“好家伙，你自己改装的？”

“是。”红蜘蛛淡淡地应了一句，便接过来，剑身上的齿轮咬合着转动了几下后，便收成了左翼。随后，红色战机便头也不回地往外走去。

而此时，天火的处理器里忽然回放出红蜘蛛放才在笔录时刚才隐忍的表情，虽然对方极力地掩饰，但他还是能从他的微表情中读出异样。

 

他望着红蜘蛛的挺拔而又颀长的背影。那个背影看上去...

他看上去孤身一人。

 

 

 

“那个，你等下——”天火大步赶上去，伸手一把拽住对方肩甲。

红蜘蛛不禁闷哼一声。

“啊，抱歉。”航天飞机赶紧松开手。

“还有什么事。”红蜘蛛转过身，一边往后让开一步。

他总是这么充满戒备的样子，天火芯想，他站在那里的样子，就像一把剑。

一把寒光凛凛半出鞘的剑。

“你的ID卡忘记了，”天火把卡递给他，“还有，你身上的伤，我送你去医院吧？”

红蜘蛛把卡放进子空间。“不用你操心。” 

“你这人真是固执。”白色的手掌握上他未受伤的手臂，“明明很疼吧，不用硬撑着。”

红蜘蛛挣了一下，无果。“不必管我。”他橙色的光学镜头微微闪烁了一下，而后重新平静下来。

天火不动声色地将这一幕尽收眼底。

“这是我的责任，我要...”航天飞机挠了挠头，像是在组织词汇，“...对你负责。”

...什么逻辑。红蜘蛛想，“你对我没责任，你做好你的工作就行了。”

“我不管那些，总之送你去医院，就是我现在的首要工作，”天火晃晃通讯器，“队长特批。”

“我...”红蜘蛛有点泄气，他也没有别的办法了。早在开始和这个大白炉渣拆招时候，他就意识到了，论力量和经验，他确实不是这个TF的对手。

“送你去医院是我的任务，不配合的话，”，对方不知从哪里拿出来一副手铐，在他面甲前扬了扬，甚至好心情地吹了声口哨，“你可就是妨碍公务。”

“那...好吧。”

 

红蜘蛛因伤无法顺利变形，却又固执地拒绝了天火带他飞行的提议，坚持自己步行前往。红色战机走得飞快，天火一边在芯里无奈这家伙的倔强脾性，一边快走跟上对方的脚步，有意将对方保持在自己三步范围以内。

 

航天飞机假装没有注意到警队大楼上窗台趴着的，那一排看热闹等着回去聊八卦的警员的身影。他此时芯里百转千回的，是红蜘蛛的通讯记录上那几个可疑的通讯地址，又复想起方才柯博文嘱托他的事宜，芯上不禁又沉了一沉。

 

 

 

两人来到医院的时候，发现挂号的tf已经排了几百米长。尽管红蜘蛛一再地拒绝，天火仍坚持让他就坐在那里，由自己去帮他办理一系列手续。

他不太想再劳烦别人为自己排队，而让他疑惑的是，那架白色航天飞机跟工作人员不知道说了几句什么，那个TF就笑了，然后给了他特殊通道的通行卡。

当天火拿着办理完成的手续站在他面前的时候，红蜘蛛终于忍不住问，“你...莫非是滥用职权了。”他想了想又补一句，“这样不好。”

天火愣了一秒，随即爽朗地笑了出来，“普神啊，你想什么呢？”航天飞机半跪下来与他平视，“我只是用了一下沟通的艺术，或者说，这叫做某种独特魅力啦。”

“......”

“好了，不说那些了，”天火站起来，很自然地向他伸出手，“走吧，已经到咱们了。”

 

不是“你”。

是“咱们”。

 

红蜘蛛犹豫了许久，最终握住了那只手。

而刚刚赶到医院的红蜘蛛的两个弟弟，看到的，就是这样的画面。

 

 

 

送完红蜘蛛去医院，天火又回到了队里。他仔细地将案件纪要再次仔细研读了一遍，批注了几个白天漏掉的细节，又重新缩小了嫌疑人出现的标记片区。做完这一切，他才注意到，主恒星早已经悄悄落下了，窗外一盏一盏的路灯渐次亮了起来，闪动着温柔的暖黄色的光。

 

天火忽得芯念一动，也不知道红蜘蛛这时候在做甚么？

 

航天飞机将资料整理归档，在关闭计算机的时候，他注意到了内部系统上年度军演结束的新闻。他随意瞟了一眼，便确定这位夺冠的选手的确是一位难遇的人才。夺冠的tf在各项单项竞赛中都夺得了骄人的成绩，综合素质也遥遥领先。

或许在毕业后，这位选手也会成为自己未来的同僚。天火想，虽然他现在并不知道这位选手姓甚名谁。

所有选手的信息，对于除竞赛组委以外的任何系统都是保密的。为了防止事后寻仇生事，每一位参赛的选手更是在赛前均需进行代码植入，来抑制其识别并记忆面部特征的能力，光学镜头扫描下的面部影像无法保存至记忆文件，只能提取极少的面部特征来获取一个大概的轮廓，直到军演结束后，植入代码才会被清除。

而天火注意到这位选手在生存环节的成绩——几乎甩开了第二名两倍之多。

 

生存环节。天火闭上光镜，尘封的碎片涌入他的记忆扇区。200万年前的小行星。蓝色的丛林。呼啸的冷风。腥热的血液。尖利的嘶叫。

和一个坠下断崖的，模糊的蓝色影子。

 

或许真的是该休息了。天火揉了揉额头，起身准备回公寓。

 

 

赛博坦的夜风微冷，天火舒展了一下机体，准备变形起飞。

“天火先生？”身后传来一把清脆的声音。

他回过头，路灯的阴影里站着两个陌生的飞行单位。一位光镜翠绿，面容清秀的轻型飞机，另一位三色涂装战机有着的暗紫色光镜，此时正缩紧着不太友善地打量着自己。

他在芯里正暗想着这两人的来头。紫色光镜的战机却先发话了，“你就是那个害我大哥受伤的混蛋么。”

“抱歉...你说什么？”天火被这突如其来的诘问弄得一时间没反应过来，“小鬼，搭讪可不是你这么搭的...”

“你！”三色战机一拳带着劲风砸过来。

天火岿然不动。也没有躲。

只听一声金属断裂的声响，他旁边的墙面凹了下去。

 

天火芯里的疑云却倒是散了些许。

在警署门口、他的必经之路上等待，不是意外，这俩人一直在等自己。出手但未真正伤害他，要么本无伤人之意，要么对他的身份和身手有所了解，但无论是哪个原因，这两人都并非一介莽夫。他今日的加班纯属送红蜘蛛去医院后的临时起意，无人知晓，这两位不速之客却一直在警署守候，说明早知他会来这里——甚至可能是一直跟踪他至此。

想到这里，天火的内芯已经隐隐冒出一个答案。

 

“三弟，别这样...这事本也不能怪他。” 绿色光镜的金刚回身温言安抚，又转过来对天火歉意道，“不好意思，舍弟只是有点心急。他每次遇到家兄的事情的时候都这样。”

然后，他友好地向天火伸出手。

“你好，我叫暗啸。”

 

果然是红蜘蛛的兄弟。天火暗想。他再一次仔细观察两人的容貌，的的确确是和那位别扭的红色飞机有那么几分相似。

这样想着，航天飞机便收敛起来，他伸出手与那个金刚轻轻一握，正色道，“你好，令兄的事情的确是我的过失，非常抱歉，如果还有我可以做的，但说无妨。”

 

听了他的话，绿色光镜的金刚莞尔一笑。

 

“是这样的...我想问一下——您...是单身吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

红蜘蛛真的很难搞。  
在跟着红色战机穿过数条街道，转过数个路口时，天火由衷地在芯里发出感叹。  
看着红蜘蛛一闪而过消失在人群里，他再一次在芯里想——  
Sir，红蜘蛛这家伙，或许根本不需要我保护。

 

在激射所调取的红蜘蛛的通讯记录上，天火敏锐地注意到，有几个不寻常的联系地址。而在与嫌疑地址进行比对后，天火可以确定，嫌疑人大概率联系过红蜘蛛。  
换言之，红蜘蛛——这个误打误撞闯入他们视野中的TF，现在处于可能会遇到危险的境地。他有很大概率就是这个犯罪组织的下一个目标。而最近三起案件受害人都无一不是涂装漂亮的飞行单位，也从旁佐证了这一推测。  
但与此同时，也是引蛇出洞的好时机。

 

天火有些怀疑，红蜘蛛已经发现了自己的跟踪行为——而如果他所猜想的是真的，那么就红蜘蛛所展现出来的“反侦察技巧”可以说是十分娴熟了。如果不是已经确认与犯罪组织并无关联，他真的要以为——对方是训练有素的恐怖分子之类的。  
和红蜘蛛相比，天火的机体更大，灵活性也相对弱一些，尽管他已经收起了自己的机翼并侧过了身，但当他一路逆着人群挤过去的时候，还是收获了一叠声的各色抱怨。  
刚堪堪挤出人群，天火就看到一个红色的影子一闪身，拐了个弯消失了。他紧随其后转进那条路，却发现……长长的街道上空无一人。  
“原来是你。”一道熟悉的清冷声音在背后响起。  
果然被发现了。天火芯想，他缓缓转过身。  
如他所料，红蜘蛛的长剑正好抵在他的胸口上。

 

最怕空气忽然安静。  
天火清了清发声器——  
“怎么这么巧，莫非是普神的惊喜。”  
如果激射、横炮他们在这里，一定会吐槽，这什么年代了，这搭讪真的是逊爆了。  
红蜘蛛没有回答，收剑便绕过天火欲走。  
谁料擦肩而过的时候，天火一把抓住了他的手臂：“那个⋯⋯”  
“你跟踪我？”  
橘色的光镜和金色的光镜对视了好一会，一时间两人之间的空气仿佛都抽干了一般。  
“咳，别这么说嘛，”天火挠挠面罩，“我这是对赛博坦公民的生命安全负责。”  
“...我信你才有鬼。”  
“好吧，”天火耸耸肩，“就知道你会这么说——”航天飞机指着路边的小店，“不如喝一杯？你想知道的——我都可以告诉你。”  
红蜘蛛怀疑地看了对方一会，最终还是点了头。  
“哦对了，当然是我请客~”  
“把你的手从我肩上拿开好吗。”  
“不好。”

 

店里最角落的卡座里。  
“照你这么说，我就是下一个目标？”红蜘蛛一面甲难以置信，“我可没有应聘去当别人的男友，他们难道还要光天化日...”他纠结了一会用词，“...明抢？”  
“嘛，有句话怎么说的？年底了，犯罪分子也要冲业绩。软的不行当然只能来硬的，”天火漫不经心地道，“而且你看你涂装这么好看，嘿，你别那么看着我，我说的是真芯话。”  
“总之呢，你现在是[我们]的重要线索，也是[我]的重点保护对象。”天火施施然往沙发上一靠，一副“你认命吧”的样子。  
红蜘蛛无言以对。

 

 

主恒星已经落下去了，夜幕四合，红蜘蛛走在闹市后街的一条小路上——当然，他后面还跟着一位。  
“这么晚了，你一定还要跟着我吗？”  
“嘛，这是我的任务嘛，况且——”天火一只手臂攀上了他的肩部，“我处理器有点晕，扶我一把——”说罢半个航天飞机的重量便压了下来，红蜘蛛差点一个踉跄跪在地上。  
红蜘蛛堪堪稳住身形，想了想，把手臂绕过了对方的腰部，来支撑两人不会摔倒。“我们喝的不是低纯吗...你这酒量，你是没开芯片还是——”  
“后面有人跟踪。”天火凑在他音频接收器旁低声说道。  
红蜘蛛惊愕地看向他，只见天火光镜一片清明，哪还有半分醉意。  
电光火石间，他已芯下了然。  
“他们该不会就是你说的那些——”  
“多半是的，”天火勾在他肩上的手臂丝毫没有放松，“嘛，我早说你被人盯上了，谁让你长这么好看——”  
“你身为警官说这样的话不害臊吗。”  
“哎，你这人呐，就是缺点幽默感。”

 

 

“前面的两个家伙！站住！”一声尖嗓打破了寂静。  
天火和红蜘蛛停下了脚步，缓缓转过身来。  
四把闪着寒光的能量刀指着他们。  
天火快速地扫描了一下，并未发现其他大型杀伤力武器。他不禁在芯里哂笑。  
“这些天的新闻想必你们也都看了，哥几个也不想太为难你们，要是你们乖乖的配合，或许我们会好心地把你们扔在医院门口。”他快速地在天火和红蜘蛛两人之间来回扫了几眼，又和他的同伙互相使了几个眼色。

“要是我们不配合呢？”天火漫不经心地发话了。  
“我们对你没兴趣，识相的话，就赶紧滚，但是他——”为首的那个指指站在他旁边的红蜘蛛，“必须留下。”

天火的表情冷峻下来。

 

自认识他以来，这还是红蜘蛛第一次见到他严肃的样子——当然他很少这么做，来自大型航天飞机的体型压制感，遮挡着表情的面罩，绷紧的线条带着严峻，无形的压迫着和他身处同一空间的所有人。  
为首的那个芯里也暗暗发慌了一下，但人数的优势让他坚信自己才是有利的一方。  
“想活命的，赶紧滚，否则，连你一块做了。”说着伸手就要来拽人，“小飞机，你的变形齿轮一定很漂亮吧——”  
天火劈手把红蜘蛛往自己身后一拉，抬枪直指那人的面甲。

这一举动实在太过惊骇，谁也没看出他是什么时候拔出枪的——一时间除了天火所有人都没反应过来。  
黑洞洞的枪口直指着为首那人。  
“你敢动他一下，”天火沉声道，“就别怪我不客气。”  
“喂...你也不至于...”红蜘蛛在他身后小声阻止，但天火不为所动。

“枪...你...你是警察？”那人和他的同伙交换了几个眼色，态度又强硬了起来，“警察袭击平民，是要被开除公职的！”  
“你不是平民，而我，也不会袭击你。”饶是这么说，天火持枪的手却纹丝不动，但枪管周围一圈蓝色光带开始逐渐亮起——那是充能的标志。  
“你...你敢开枪？”对方还在梗着脖子叫嚣着，“你他渣有种就试试！”  
天火漫不经心地说，“你确定要试？”  
红蜘蛛在他身后一个劲儿扯他机翼。  
“来啊？！老子还怕了你这个炉渣——”  
航天飞机微眯了下光镜，帅气地笑了笑：“这可是你说...”  
“的。”

 

枪声猝响。

 

砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。

 

五枪。

 

红蜘蛛不禁在芯里暗喝了一道彩。

天火每发一枪便倾斜了一个很小的角度，刹那间两发贴着那TF的音频接收器堪堪擦过，两发贴着其膝盖关节擦过，一发...擦着底盘护甲而过，那TF身后的墙上赫然出现五个洞。  
四周一片安静，过了几秒，只见那TF双腿一软，登时便跪倒在地，他周围那三个也是吓得不轻。  
“还试吗？”天火好整以暇地俯视着那个跪在地上的TF。  
“你...你他渣等着。”两个TF飞快地架起那个，四人几乎是连滚带爬的消失在他们的视野中。  
“你这样不明智，天火，”红蜘蛛踌躇了一下指出，“他们只会来的更多，而且，他们肯定记住你了。”  
“嘛，正合我意，”天火的语气又恢复了他熟悉的样子，“趁此机会，把他们一网打尽——”航天飞机突然噤声，随后声音低下来，“来了，听声音...一、二...十四个。”  
红蜘蛛凝神静气，感知向四面八方散播，随后光镜微微压紧，手向机翼上探去，“是十五个。”

 

天火眼神微妙地看着他。  
“我负责左边八个。”红蜘蛛抽出了剑，刃上闪着寒光。  
“我一个人就能搞定，你找个地方躲起来就——”  
天火突然停下了。只见他按着手腕处的通讯器，低声而快速地说了句什么。  
“怎么了？”红蜘蛛诧异。  
“战术有变，撤退。”天火不由分说，拽着他的手腕就闪进了暗巷。

 

街角的一家舞厅。此时正是午夜时分，然而夜生活丰富的人却大有人在。舞动的人群，摇曳的灯光，激烈的音乐，都是天然的屏障，最好的伪装之所。  
Robot in disguise.潜行是警官的必修课。但让天火这样做的原因可不是这个。  
他和红蜘蛛穿梭在疯狂地扭动着的金刚中向最黑暗隐蔽的角落走着，天火一边留意着周围的动静，一边回想起柯博文刚才的紧急通讯。  
保护平民安全，保护证人安全。最为优先。支援将在一个大周期内到达。他们携带大量违禁弹药和武器，你们身处闹市区，切勿交火，以免误伤。你在保证证人安全的前提下，引他们到xx.xx坐标附近，有人接应。重复，切勿引起民众恐慌。”  
违禁弹药和武器，天火在芯里啐道，这哪是要齿轮。  
这是要命啊。

 

舞厅的门再一次被推开，呼啦啦进来十几个金刚，他们一进来，先是交头接耳了一阵，随后就立即四散在了人群里。  
天火和红蜘蛛都敏锐地感觉到，这一次进来的这伙金刚，就是刚在那一小拨人的同伙。  
“你再靠近一点。”  
“你在跟我说话吗...好吧。”  
“我已经和队里联系过了，增援很快就到，”天火将红蜘蛛笼在自己的阴影里。“我们只需要，再给他们争取一点时间。”  
“他们迟早会发现我们，我去把他们引出去。”  
“第一，你必须听从命令，第二——”他看见天火“唰”的一声，打开了他自己的面罩，“我有个更好的办法。”  
他突然...有一种不祥的感觉...  
“呃...还、还能有什么更好的办法。”  
“嘛，公众场合亲密举动，会让人自动避开目光。”[1]  
“你想说什么——唔！”

他短暂的惊呼，淹没在了一个突如其来的吻里。

 

天火的舌尖进入红蜘蛛口中的时候他一瞬间有些发怔，可很快，来自天火的强势主导就让他无暇再多想。  
航天飞机富有技巧地扫过他口腔内部，他能感觉到对方卷起了他的舌尖，舔舐着那些敏感的节点，他想要反抗，可牢牢禁锢着他的坚实的手臂已无声地告诉他——哪都别想逃。  
他只能生涩地回应着这个吻，淡淡的低纯味道从他们缱绻交缠的舌尖弥散开来，充斥在口腔里若有若无的微甜味道...喝的是什么来着。叫什么...心动？他有些想不起来，炫目的灯光和嘈杂的音乐冲得他处理器晕晕乎乎的，哦对...还有光镜前天火放大的面甲...普神啊，他赶紧又把光镜闭上了。  
“嗡”的一声，他的散热扇开启了，液冷系统也上线了，他的机翼暧昧地轻颤起来，他听见自己的置换系统正高速运转着，双方的引擎声低声轰鸣着交织在一起，在这个人来人往的，被天火的双臂圈起来的一方天地里。

:: ::这就是你说的更好的办法？！:: ::

:: ::别动，他们正在旁边。:: ::

:: ::放轻松，Scream，你太僵硬了。:: ::

:: ::别那么叫我，你这是什么鬼办法。:: ::

:: ::但很有效，不是吗？:: ::

:: ::你这个理由无法说服我。:: ::

:: ::easy...不做全套，容易被发现。乖，把手放我腰上。:: ::

:: ::你！:: ::

:: ::你要置广大公民的安危于不顾了？:: ::

:: ::你赢了。:: ::

:: ::话说，你是不是练过？:: ::

:: ::这与你无关...渣的你不要压这么紧好吗。:: ::

:: ::有8个人已经出去了。:: ::

:: ::剩下7个人也出去了，你放手。:: ::

 

红蜘蛛一把把压在身上的航天飞机推出去两三步。

力气真大...天火在芯里咋舌。

霓虹色的灯光下，红蜘蛛的面甲上一片潮红，吻得湿润的金属嘴唇在反射出亮晶晶的光泽。而对方的光镜中正闪闪烁烁着缱绻暧昧的光芒。

 

仿佛有什么情愫，正隐隐约约要冒出头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “嘛，公众场合亲密举动，会让人自动避开目光。” 《美国队长》2的梗


	4. Chapter 4

增援来的无比的及时，收网工作也无比的顺利。天火想，这帮小鬼真是把“效率”这个词头一次发挥到了极致，尤其是当他正准备说句什么打破他和红蜘蛛沉默的尴尬的时候，通讯器里传来的横炮的大嗓门。

恩，来得很及时。天火想。

他也就后悔了0.001秒昨天给横炮的年度考评打A而已。

 

15名嫌疑人全部归案，任务十分顺利，全队上下皆喜气洋洋，几个年轻的警员更是组织了一场party来庆祝，毕竟，很久没有这么爽利地搞定一桩案子了。

天火处理完所有的工作，已是第二天的黄昏时分。当他终于分身出来去找红蜘蛛的时候，对方早就没了影。天火转了一圈，也没看到他人。问其他队员，都说红蜘蛛做完笔录后就走了。

没人知道他去了哪里。

 

但，好在他还有一个办法。是的，天火永远有planB。

不过在此之前，他得先去趟队长的办公室。

航天飞机一边向柯博文的办公室走，一边快速地在通讯器上敲出一行字，发了出去。

收件人：暗啸。

 

 

天火推开队长办公室的门，柯博文已经在等他了。

“Sir，天火前来报道。”航天飞机敬了个标准的军礼。

柯博文点点头，“Jet，这次任务很顺利，你做的很棒。”

迟疑了一会，温和又有些责备的目光落在他身上，“但...”

“好啦，我知道，我知道，sir，”天火举起双手做投降状，“对持有非杀伤性武器的公民即使是采取武器进行纯威胁也等同于攻击论处，哎，我以前就跟高层反映过，这都是什么炉渣规定...”

“天火。”柯博文适时地打断了他。

“ok，我关上发声器。”天火抬起手指在做了一个zip it的手势。

“据我们的证人提供的资料，”柯博文看着手上的数据板，“生动详实地描述了你当时的...恩，英姿。”

 

“......”天火不自然地摸摸面罩。这个小动作没逃过柯博文的光镜，他的这位副手只要紧张或者不好意思——虽然这两种情绪几乎都与天火无缘——的时候，就会不自觉地做这个动作。

天火摊手，“好吧，怎么处罚，Sir，您说了算，我接受一切安排。”

柯博文的目光在他身上停留了好一会。仿佛要从他身上看出点什么。

直到航天飞机开始感觉浑身都不自在的时候，警署队长露出了一个笑容。

“都不用。”

在副手一面甲惊愕中，警署队长道，“这次情况毕竟特殊。好在最后任务顺利，我已经提交了申请，高层反馈也表示可以破例不予处分，但是，书面检讨还是要有的。”昔日的同窗，如今的上级向他微微眨了眨光镜。

“谢...谢谢你，Sir。”天火再次敬礼。

“起到最关键作用的不是我，”柯博文示意天火放松，“是红蜘蛛。”

这下天火是真的愣住了。

“他专程托激射带了一份材料给我，”柯博文观察着副手面甲上变幻莫测的表情——尽管很细微，但多年共事，让他即使是对方戴着面罩，也知道这位副手此时内芯是如何的波澜起伏。

“说是材料，其实更像是一篇他的自述——红蜘蛛很恳切地表达了他的观点，”柯博文顿了顿，“他愿证明你当时的动机是‘保护公民权益’，并且你的做法也是符合当时利益下的最优选择。”

柯博文又笑了笑，“他甚至还引用了赛博坦不同的法则，来佐证他的观点，内容详实，论据合理 ——说真的，我几乎感觉自己在看一篇逻辑严密的论文。。”

“这份材料高层也看过了，他们和我持类似观点，并将这份关键材料纳入了对此事的处理工作中——结果你也看到了，”柯博文拍了拍副手的肩甲。

 

“天火，检讨不能少于一万字。”

 

......

 

 

良久的沉默后，天火打破了寂静。

“Sir...检讨可以迟点再交吗？”

柯博文投来疑问的目光，“这个倒是不急，你是...”

天火的光镜闪烁着光芒，“我...今天有点事。”

“是晚上孩子们的聚餐吗？我听说他们自发弄了个庆功宴。”柯博文温和地笑了笑，“去吧，好好放松一下。”

“恩...恩。”天火含糊不清地应着。

“行了，你的休假从现在开始，赶紧去吧。”看着自己的的同窗好友兼最信赖的副手一副心不在焉的样子，柯博文温和地下了“逐客令”。

天火刚走到门边，手刚刚放在门把手上。

“对了，在舞厅里，你们仅凭二人之力，就避开了十五名嫌疑人的地毯式搜索，没有惊动一位平民，这点非常出色，这么宝贵的经验，天火，”柯博文有些奇怪地道，“做一份报告，在署里分享一下，我通知翼剑他们也回来。”

 

然后，他看见他的副手手一抖。

门把手被拧了下来。

 

 

 

主恒星洒下的柔和余晖下，两个飞行单位在街道上走着。

“刚才的讯息是...”

暗啸犹豫了一下，“是...天火。”

三色飞机哼了一声，“你还真要给他们牵线搭桥。”

“我觉得这个天火挺有责任芯的，”暗啸晃晃通讯器，温润的绿色光镜透出笑意，“而且还很有男友力，你觉得呢？”

“我还是有点想把他的面罩揍下来。”对方冷哼一声，“男友力？就他那体型，我们实验室有个比他还壮的，看起来拽的不行，结果体检打针的时候晕过去了。”

暗啸失笑道，“你再这样，咱们大哥可要孤独终老了。”

“好吧，那个——勉强行。但我没想到，你会告诉他那么多事情。”

“不知道为什么，我火种里总有种感觉...”暗啸想了想，“就算我们什么也不做，大哥...还是会栽在这个人手里。”

 

 

在看到那个坐在一条小巷的转角处的红色身影后，航天飞机熄灭了推进器，尽量轻地落在对面的房顶上。

他自上而下地注视着红蜘蛛，红色的飞机此时蜷缩成了一团，他沉默地靠着墙坐着，双臂紧紧地搂着自己的膝盖。他好像突然一下子敛去了所有的锋芒，与天火所更为熟悉的那个棱角分明的他并不相同。

昏暗的角落里，唯有他明亮的橘色的光学镜堪堪反射出微弱的光线，映在他光滑的面甲上。天火感到，那双光镜中，仿佛隐藏了更多、更深的东西。

他看上去，就像...一个无家可归的幼生体。

 

 

感到有人接近，红蜘蛛抬起头。

“你在这啊，我一直在找你。”

“省点吧，离我远点。”

“真是固执...”天火叹气，伸出手，“我跟你去。”

“什么？”

“我说，年会那个，我跟你去。”

 

四只光镜相对。

“呃...”红蜘蛛清清发声器，“之前我有听到你的队员们说，你们晚上有个party。”

天火挠了挠头雕，“其实那个我也不是非得——”

这时，天火的通讯器响了。

 

“副队，你人呢？Party都快开始了，就差你了！”

“呃...”天火注视着红色飞机，“我这边还有点事，今天不去了，你们玩好。”

“你该不会...去约会了？”

“副队不会被包养了吧。”

“其实我们都看到了。”

“你们那天去了情侣餐厅幽会。”

“我们不会告诉柯博文长官的，别忘了请我们吃饭。”

七嘴八舌的声音，唯恐天下不乱。

“我那是保护重要证人，你们啊真是...”天火感觉自己实在和这些小鬼扯不清楚，“算了，年后见啦。” 

 

“好啦，现在可以走了，恩？”天火再一次伸出手。

他的光镜坦坦荡荡，不像玩笑，不像说谎。

红蜘蛛犹豫了许久，最终握住了那只手。

 

再一次地。

 

 

虽然曾经在处理器里模拟过很多遍，但当走进大厅的那一刻，天火还是有些惊讶的。

奢华而典雅的大厅里，耀眼的水晶灯闪烁着璀璨的光芒,铺撒到大厅的每个角落， 此时已经聚集了不少TF，大多是飞行单位，也有部分地面单位。

Starscream家族确实是一个大家族。天火在芯里想。

这时，一个蓝色的飞行单位从人群中端着一杯高纯走过来，他一边走，一边回着头和另一个TF说着话，完全没有注意到迎面走过来的两个TF。

于是，小飞机毫无防备地撞到了天火的身上，手中的液体泼了天火一身。

“啊！不好意思！”蓝色的飞机迅速抬起头，看见高大的航天飞机，一瞬间呆住了，“哎你是？————wow！！小飞机的光镜在天火和红蜘蛛之间扫了几个来回后，露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“没事...恩？”红蜘蛛注意到了天火尾音的上扬。航天飞机那双金色的光镜正锁在对方的身上。

也许是天火的目光过于专注，也许是大型飞机机体带来的压迫感，蓝色的飞机被他看得浑身不自在。

红蜘蛛正准备介绍一下，打破这沉默的尴尬，航天飞机却主动向蓝色飞机伸出了手，“你好，我叫天火。”

“呃...你好，我叫惊天雷。”

“恕我冒昧，”红蜘蛛注意到天火的光镜缩紧了一下，“你...以前是军校的吗？”

“什么？不是，”蓝色的飞机莫名其妙地问，“你为什么这么问？”

“没什么——抱歉。”天火迅速放开手，歉意地点点头。

“奇怪的人。”惊天雷小声嘟囔着，去找他的座位了。

 

很快，天火和红蜘蛛也找到了自己的位置，坐了下来。

“搭讪也要分场合。”红蜘蛛淡淡地说。

“什么？”

“刚才那个TF，是我弟弟的朋友，”红蜘蛛指指不远处坐在一起打游戏的一高一矮两个飞机，“我建议你保持距离。”

“我想你误会了...”

“晚宴开始了。”红蜘蛛打断了他。

 

台上他的兄弟开始发言了，照例是年终总结和各种感谢，只是，红蜘蛛一个字也没有听进去。

他的记忆扇区里正不断循环播放起，天火刚才和惊天雷交谈的样子。

和他所认识的天火那玩世不恭的样子不同，航天飞机当时的语气小心翼翼，带着一丝期待，甚至...可以说是紧张。

这让他芯里没来由地有些不是滋味。

他想知道这其中缘由——但，天火没有主动说，红蜘蛛便也没有问。

他只是隐隐觉得，那一刻天火的光镜里，藏着他读不懂的秘密。

 

他暗暗地向天火的方向看去，可对方倒像是没事人一样，自顾自地滑开了面罩，端起一杯饮料啜饮着。

 

从哪个角度都可以说是英气的面甲——话说他现在是单身吗，不不不，单身不单身跟我有什么关系——线条凌厉的下颌——他要不是整天一副不正经的样子其实还...好吧还可以——尖锐的角徽——如果摸一下会不会割伤手？——他的名字倒是很配他这个人——话说他不会还随身带着枪吧——啊他枪法还是不错的——停下红蜘蛛你都在想些什么啊——

 

天火当然不会知道红蜘蛛芯里此时的天马行空，他只是专心致志地喝着杯中的饮料。

 

那一小块杯子边沿上的玻璃，被天火纤薄的两片嘴唇包裹着，晶莹的液体随着杯子倾倒的角度流进天火的口腔里，有一小滴从他的嘴角溢出来，反射着暧昧又诱人的光泽，而良好的视力让他甚至能隐约看到，天火的舌尖正抵在那玻璃下。

 

 

红蜘蛛莫名感觉喉间一阵干渴。

 

他...又想起了那个吻。


	5. Chapter 5

当年会进行到自由活动环节时，红蜘蛛发自内芯地意识到，他现在开始后悔带天火来这里了。虽然他从未缺席过任何一次年会，但热闹这个词向来是与他绝缘的。但这么多年了，大多数时候，他只是和最亲近的几个兄弟聊聊近况，在角落里观望着这场喧嚣罢了。可现在——他沉默地感受着来自家族成员们的目光落在自己身上的压迫感。

忽然受到全场关注的感觉并不好受，而罪魁祸首不是别人，就是天火。

谁知道那个大白飞机是什么时候跑到台上拿起话筒唱歌的啊。唱歌也罢，为什么偏要向着自己的方向，甚至在副歌部分的时候，还向他的方向抛来了一个wink。

Sugar Yes, please——

Won't you come and put it down on me——

此起彼伏的、来自他兄弟们的“不怀好意”的感叹让红蜘蛛简直想地上裂开一道缝让自己直接栽到火种源。

他忍不住把面甲埋进双手里，那个家伙，脑模块里都装了些什么啊。

 

开朗又爱开玩笑的天火很快就和他的兄弟们，以及他们带来的同伴们打成了一片。

他已经和那个门翼上印着To Punish And Enslave的跑车玩了十五轮射击，和那两个科学家讨论了两个方程的迭代优化，和他的三个哥哥打了十二轮纸牌，又教他几个弟弟如何在学校里追TF...看着那几个小鬼满面甲崇拜的望着天火，还有几个幼生体一个劲儿地往他腿上爬的样子，红蜘蛛不禁在芯里默默感叹——

普神，他现在可是比自己看起来还像这个家族的一份子了。

天火仿佛有一种特殊的能力，很多看似平平无奇的事情，经过他夸张的修辞和形容，听上去就变得妙趣横生。这一会，几个小家伙就被天火讲的一些趣事逗得咯咯直笑。

而这时，天火的余光中，却瞥见红蜘蛛不声不响地走出了大厅。

将扒在自己身上的一堆小家伙抱到地上，天火跟在他后面走了出去。

红蜘蛛站在阳台上，好像室内的一切喧嚣都与他无关。

夜空下，他伫立的身形就像一颗星辰。孤单而又灿烂的星辰。

 

 

“独自欣赏风景，你不觉得寂寞吗。”天火拿着一瓶高纯和两个高脚杯，给红蜘蛛满上一杯。

对方接了过去，“我看你倒是玩的很开心。”

“好久没玩了，最近一直加班，也没什么空。”天火给自己也满上一杯，而后碰了碰红蜘蛛的“那件事，Sir都告诉我了，谢谢。”

红蜘蛛反应过来，他指的是自己为他递交的材料，微微点头，“举手之劳。”

“不过Sir也说了，一万字检讨不能少。”天火摊了摊手。

“我相信他已经为你争取过了，”红蜘蛛莞尔，“他看上去是个可靠的上级。”

“当然，”天火有些不好意思地摸了摸脸，“最近案件也比较多，本来想着为他分忧，没想到还惹了麻烦。”

“你是个好副手，”红蜘蛛喝了一口高纯，“你的上级不会看错人的。”

“欸，真的吗？”天火难得露出有些不好意思的笑。

“不过你也有一些特质，”红蜘蛛斟酌着用词，“怎么说呢，一些Jetfire Style。”

天火再追问什么叫做 Jetfire Style，红蜘蛛却只是抿着口不说了。

 

 

“所以你平时休假都做什么？”这一次红蜘蛛先开了口。

“有时候打游戏，有时候也会出去喝一杯，玩一玩，你知道的，”天火狡黠地笑了下，“来一发之类的。”

红蜘蛛怀疑地看着他，“好吧，很符合我对你的印象。”他并不是一个保守的机，在他看来对接是赛博坦人的自由权利，并没有什么不妥的，只是天火光镜里“难道你不是吗”的眼神，让他不由得脑补出了一些画面——

“喂，你在想什么呢？别那么看着我啊，”天火眨眨光镜，“难道在你芯中我就是一个作风散漫、到处留情、除了颜值，一无是处的帅飞机吗？”

“你还挺有自知之明... 等等！”红蜘蛛声音小了下去，“后面半句我可没说。”

“Easy，easy，”天火看着红蜘蛛急着辩解的样子只觉得好笑，“刚逗你玩的啦，我可是很专一的。”

红蜘蛛脸上写着明白的怀疑二字。

“别不信啊，我的初恋，我可是记了两百万年呢。”

“呃...”红蜘蛛犹豫了一下，“你们是...分手了？”

“不是。”航天飞机难得地正色起来，“好吧，我承认，其实是我没追到——算了，我甚至还没来得及追，我们只见过一次，我没来得及问，然后他就走了。”

天火把玩着手中空空的杯子，望着漆黑的苍穹，目光仿佛飘向了遥远的地方。“我甚至都还不知道他的名字。”

红蜘蛛一时不知该做何言语。

好在，天火也没有继续进行这个话题。

“不过——那都是过去的事了，人都要向前看，不是吗？”天火的语气又恢复了平时的风格，“那些都不重要了，重要的是——”航天飞机左手放在腰后，优雅地弯腰45度，向红蜘蛛伸出了右手，“我已经，有了你。”

红蜘蛛差点被他这句话呛到。

“你...你能不乱开无聊的玩笑吗？”

天火忽地倾身一步向前，几乎要贴上他的面甲。那双金色的光镜深深地望着他，像是要看到他火种里去。

“如果我说......我没有开玩笑呢。“

红蜘蛛卡壳了。

不过他很快就反应过来，这不过是这个大白炉渣的另一场恶作剧。

“你的话靠得住，”他一把将对方推离自己，一边愤愤地道，”石油兔子都能上树！“

天火大笑起来，“我觉得你这人真是越来越有意思了。”

 

“呃，话说，”红蜘蛛忽得想起了从晚宴开始就埋藏于芯底的疑问，“那、那你今天和惊天雷...”

“认错了，一开始我也以为是的，但很快我就发现，不是他，”天火的光镜意味不明地闪烁着望着红蜘蛛，“吃醋了？”

“......”红蜘蛛感觉自己面甲腾的一下就热了起来，“吃...吃你炉渣的废气...”

“没吃醋就好，”天火狡黠地一笑，“不过你要是真的喜欢我了，我不介意假戏真做——不过鉴于你没谈过恋爱嘛，我可是要收取教学费的。”

“我爱上涡轮狐狸也不会爱上你...等下，你怎么知道我没谈过？”

“拜托，我怎么说也是柯博文长官的左右手，这点观察能力还是有的。”

红蜘蛛瞪着他不说话。

“行吧，我不开玩笑了。”

天火盯着红蜘蛛的光镜，一字一句地说：

“因，为，你，的，吻，技——实在太差了。”

......

十秒钟后，红蜘蛛终于忍不住，一拳砸在了对方的面罩上。

 

 

或许是高纯的作用，随着一瓶液体逐渐被两机喝了个底朝天，话题也渐渐天马行空了起来。

“说真的，你真应该多笑笑。” 

“我倒是觉得你笑的太多。” 

“嘛，我平时就是活跃气氛的那一个。”天火饶有兴致地看着红色飞机，“不过今天遇上个棘手的，”航天飞机再一次将手中的杯子与红蜘蛛的碰了碰，发出清脆的响声，“你怎么这么难伺候呢，恩？Sugar？”

“不要这么喊我。”红蜘蛛别过头雕。

“好好好，你说不喊就不喊，”天火举双手投降。他像忽然想到了什么一样，忽得伸手在子空间里一顿翻找，像变戏法一样拿出了一捧奶油棉花糖。

红蜘蛛还没从惊讶中回过神来，天火已不由分说地拿出一颗糖就凑了过来。

在他反应过来之前，天火已经速度极快地将糖塞进了他的嘴里。松软的棉花糖只轻轻一咬便破了开来，内芯包裹的甜丝丝的果酱溢于齿缝。

红蜘蛛默默地品味着口腔里的甜味，他的确很久没有吃过糖了，上一次或许能追溯到他还是幼生体的时候...真是久远的回忆啊，他自顾自想着，不禁出了神。

“喂！喂！”天火突然放大在光镜前的面甲惊了他一瞬，“你...做什么？”

“是你在干啥好吗，”天火无语地看着他，“你是在神游吗，果酱都流出来了。”

不由分说地，航天飞机略倾下身，伸手探上他的唇角。

太...太近了...

红蜘蛛感到自己的火种怦怦直跳。

 

他极少与他人靠得这么的近，肢体接触更是几乎不怎么有。他想说我自己来就行，可他的发声器就像坏了一样发不出声音。他想推开对方，可他的四肢就像被静止锁定了一般无法移动。

“真是的，你这家伙真是成年机么，吃糖都能吃成这样...”

唇角来自对方手指温润的触感，和微妙的暖意，让他隐隐约约地想起了一些久远的回忆。天火专注又认真的金色光镜让他不知怎的，移不开目光。

那双光镜里倒映着自己...

只有自己。

 

航天飞机的置换气流温柔地拂过他的面甲，

仿佛一根无形又柔软的羽毛，

在他火种深处拂动。

一下。

又一下。

 

“好了。”天火满意地移开手指，他这才如梦如醒地反应过来。

“据说，糖里含的物质能够刺激我们机体的传感系统，带来愉悦的感知。” 

“我又不是幼生体，吃块糖就能哄开心。”话一出口，红蜘蛛便也觉得自己似乎过分了些，毕竟对方只是好意。他看向天火，对方却只是托着下颌，似乎在思索着他刚才所说的话。

令人窒息的沉默持续了数十秒，就在红蜘蛛打算说点什么解除这尴尬的时候，天火开口了。

“你刚说的——很有道理。”

“什、什么有道理？”

“幼生体。”

“欸？”

航天飞机并未理会他的一面甲不解，对方只是不由分说把剩下的棉花糖往他怀里一塞，转头大步走到门口，唤着三个幼生体的名字。

 

 

被唤到名字的小家伙们看到是刚才给他们讲故事的哥哥，兴奋地一齐跑过来。天火半跪下来，几个幼生体便争着往他膝盖上爬。

天火压低声音对小家伙们说，“还想听故事吗？”

小家伙们拼命点头。

天火压低声音，“去找后面那个哥哥，他有好多故事呦。”

几个小家伙你看我，我看你，一起摇头。

“哥哥他脾气很奇怪...”

“我们不敢去...”

天火转转光学镜，“如果那个哥哥给你们准备了好吃的糖果呢？”

平时不被允许过多吃糖的幼生体们一齐抬起头，光学镜亮了好几度。

天火又故作神秘地说，“听说是新款喔，铁堡的新年限量特别款——”

天火让开机体，指着愣愣地站在那里抱着一堆糖的红蜘蛛，“你们的哥哥已经在等你们了，糖果有限——先到先得！”

“！！！”小家伙们一听这话，刚才的犹豫一扫而空，一个个向红蜘蛛跑过去。

三个小家伙围在红蜘蛛的脚边，仰着头搓着小手，三双亮晶晶的光镜期待地盯着这个他——和他手上的糖果。

红蜘蛛感觉后背都僵硬了，全身每一条线路每一个元件都流过名为“紧张”的情绪。

他有些求助地看向天火。

航天飞机用手势示意他“你太高了 低一点”。

红蜘蛛于是也学着天火的样子半跪下来，将怀里的糖分发给幼生体们。

小家伙们碰触到他手的那一瞬间，他感到仿佛受到轻微的电击一般，不过，很快他逐渐开始适应这种感觉，柔和的力场交织在一起，渐渐让他紧张的电路放松下来。

幼生体们温热的置换气流拂过他的掌心，让他不由得芯底一软。

他忽然想起很久以前，他的两个弟弟尚还年幼的时候，也曾经这样依赖着自己的样子。

“哥哥，你的涂装真好看！”幼生体的声音拉回了他的思绪。

“我...这...”

“哥哥听说你有一把剑可以给我看看嘛？”

“可...可以...”

“哥哥我们想听故事！”

“呃...恩...我...”

 

 

:: :: 放轻松，红蜘蛛。:: ::

:: :: 我...我该怎么做？:: ::

:: :: 试着把他们抱起来，相信我。:: ::

 

红蜘蛛犹豫了一会，缓缓张开了双臂。

而下一秒，他就被三个扑上来的幼生体撞了个满怀，直接重心不稳坐在了地上。

 

:: ::我听见你笑了。:: ::

:: ::你音频接收器这么灵？:: ::

:: ::我现在怎么办？:: ::

:: ::讲故事，他们想听你讲故事。:: ::

:: ::我不会。:: ::

:: ::你可以的，想想看，你可是有两个弟弟的人，我不信他们晚上哭闹的时候你是用颜值来让他们安静下来的。:: :: 

虽然红蜘蛛对天火最后一句话略有微词，但不可否认他确实说到了点子上——虽然那已经是数百万年前的事了。

他从记忆扇区里调阅出很久之前给自己的弟弟们“讲故事”的资料，清了清发声器：

“从前，呃，有个小马镇，镇上的居民都是各种各样的小马......”

三双亮晶晶的光镜齐齐地望着红蜘蛛。

:: ::继续，你看，他们的注意力都在你身上——这代表他们喜欢这个故事。:: :: 

仿佛受到了鼓励一般，红蜘蛛咽下一口电解液，继续讲道：“有一只叫暮光闪闪的小马为了完成任务，来到小马镇学习有关友谊魔法的知识......”

“在那里，她认识了五个好朋友...”

:: ::天火：你看，这不是学的很快吗？:: ::

红蜘蛛没有再回复，但他的唇角却淡淡的扬起了一个弧度。

 

虽然只有一秒，但却永远地刻在了天火的光镜和存储器里。

 

 

 

 

跨年的烟火开始绽放了，霓虹色的大朵大朵的焰火在空中不断盛放，仿佛星河的璀璨的流光坠落。

天火和红蜘蛛分别将三个幼生体抱起来，让小家伙们能更清楚地看到这盛放的美景。

抱在怀里的小家伙还算乖巧，可骑在天火脖子上的小飞机就调皮得很了，小家伙一会拽天火的角徽，一会儿踢他的面罩，这会又把小手伸到他脖颈处扯着那里精密的管线，敏感的神经牵动得天火几乎倒抽一口凉气。

“普神啊，你这个小混蛋...”天火将叫叫从肩上抱下来，托举着平视着小家伙，“淘气鬼是要受惩罚的，知道吗，恩？”

幼生体的下腹装甲忽然“咔哒”一声打开。

天火愣了0.0001秒。

 

副队长有着优秀的格斗技巧，过人的身体素质和惊人的反应能力。

可他...没能躲开这还没他巴掌大的小家伙的“攻击”。

“噗呲呲呲呲呲————————”

在红蜘蛛瞪大的光镜中，来自幼生体新鲜出炉的，冒着热气的传动液——she了天火一面甲。

 

......

 

最怕空气忽然安静。

 

最漫长的三秒钟后，看着天火难得的窘迫的样子，红蜘蛛终于绷不住，笑出了声。

普神啊。天火芯里想。

红蜘蛛平时很少露出笑容，这一笑，那向来冷峻的面甲线条蓦地就生动起来，竟好似极地的寒冰上，忽得就开出了千树繁花。

天火的火种不禁停跳了一拍。

交织在一起的灯光和焰火，如梦似幻。身侧的人，却又是那么真实。

红蜘蛛的光镜中明暗交杂，流光溢彩尽收在他的眼底。因方才大笑而溢出的清洁液犹自残留在眼角，反射出晶莹的光泽。

感受到天火复杂又专注的目光正落在自己身上，红蜘蛛的眼神也不知不觉有些闪烁。

怦怦——

怦怦——

怦怦——

苍穹之下，两人之间，无论是震耳欲聋的烟花，还是幼生体们兴奋的尖叫，

都已经盖不住那，彼此火种悸动的声音。

 

就好像...

就好像...

 

恨不得一生，就这样过去。 

 

 

 

门口，两个身影看着这一幕。

“年轻真好啊...”一声长长的感叹，“你说是吗，卫镇天？”

“是啊。”被唤到名字的大型飞机从背后温柔地将红白色的飞机圈进自己怀中，“让我想起我们在研究所那会...”他低下头靠在怀中TF的颈窝处。

“小暗刚偷偷跟我说，其实他俩并不是火伴...但我看他们，相处的很不错呢。”

“哦？”卫镇天微微讶异，但很快又了然地笑了，“不过，有缘的人总还是会在一起，不是吗？”他在怀中飞机的头顶落下一个吻，“就像...我和你一样。”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“那...天火先生，他就拜托你了。”暗啸深鞠一躬，“今天真的麻烦你了。”

“小事，放心。”航天飞机隐约觉得两只飞机的表情有些不自然，但也没多问，调整了一下手臂的姿势，便开启了推进器，向目的地飞去。

 

大概飞出去不过10分钟。天火终于知道为什么红蜘蛛的两个弟弟之前会用那种欲言又止的表情看着自己了。因为本来安静地躺在他怀里的红蜘蛛，突然开始说话了。而说话的红蜘蛛，和之前的他判若两机。

“天火——你抱我好不好——”

“我这不是正抱着吗——你别乱动行吗？”

眼观鼻，鼻观芯，沉住气。

“我要飞！”

“你在飞啊，”天火无语地说，“你要不自己下来飞，我还轻松点...”

“我不会飞！你带我飞！”

天火无奈。早知道他酒量这么差，就不该任由他将那些高纯喝下去。天火悔的推进器都青了。

 

“你讨厌我！”

“我没讨厌你...”

“你喜欢惊天雷！”

“我...什么玩意？我没喜欢惊天雷..你能不能安静点...”

“你就是！就是！我讨厌你了！”

说着，红蜘蛛张嘴就是狠狠一口咬在天火手腕上。

 

突如其来的痛感，差点让天火条件反射地将怀里的人甩出去。还好毕竟是受过专业训练，他没有脱手。

你这家伙是涡轮狐狸吗？天火看着自己手腕上的齿痕和渗出的能量液——

莫生气。机生就像一场戏。

你能跟一个醉酒的机较真吗。

不能。

见红蜘蛛似乎又作势再咬，天火只好将怀里TF的姿势调了调，让他面甲冲着自己的座舱——普神在上，他真的是为了红蜘蛛的安全着想——毕竟道路千万条，安全第一条——如果真的脱手，他可没办法交代。 

然而，红蜘蛛可没有领会到天火的良苦用芯的意思，他努力地转动着脖颈，似乎在找寻可以下口的东西——

“红蜘蛛，你再咬，”天火试图恐吓他，“信不信我在这里把你办了？”

“办了？”怀里的人转了转光镜，嘻嘻地笑起来，“好啊！办我！”

天火这下是真的手一抖，差点把红蜘蛛从半空中扔下去。

 

过了一会，大概是吵累了，红蜘蛛终于安静下来了。

然而新的问题又来了。

大概是天火胸口的温度十分温暖，让红蜘蛛在迷迷糊糊中本能地越贴越近——后来，他干脆将面甲贴在天火的胸口，时不时地蹭来蹭去，天火几乎能感觉到那柔软的嘴唇几次从胸口堪堪擦过——扰得他火种里一阵一阵的酥麻。

红蜘蛛啊红蜘蛛，天火在芯里叹气，你这家伙...是在逼我犯罪吗。

仿佛听到他芯中所想一般，怀里的人忽地伸出了舌尖——

在他火种仓的部位舔了舔。

 

......

 

天火再一次差点把红蜘蛛从半空中扔下去。

航天飞机从来没这么佩服过自己的定力。

从来没有。

天火不由得想起来，以往队里考评，柯博文总会在自己全A的表下加注一句“忍耐力尚有提升空间”。

Sir，他芯想，士别三日，你真该对我刮目相看了。

 

红蜘蛛完全不知道自己做过什么或者正在做什么，他只是朦胧中感觉到，有一种可靠又安全的气息环绕在自己身边。

“天火...你最好了。”他自顾自地嘟囔着，随后便窝在天火的怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，贴着他的座舱下线了。

终于消停了。果然还是安安静静的样子比较可爱啊。天火看着怀中人的睡颜想。

他没有见过这样毫无防备的红蜘蛛。和他第一次见到他的那充满戒备的样子完全不同，那时的红蜘蛛就像一把寒光凛凛半出鞘的剑。可现在...天火再一次认真审视怀里的TF，此时的红色飞机就像温顺的石油兔子一样缩在胸口，他的唇角甚至还微微地翘了起来，仿佛在做着什么美梦一般。天火不由得芯底一软。

航天飞机将臂弯又紧了紧，加速了推进功率，向城市的方向飞去。

 

 

在看到那片熟悉的被暖黄色灯光笼罩的街区时，天火逐渐熄灭推进器，降落了下来。这一带是禁飞区域，所有飞行单位必须下到地面上进行步行。

虽然已近午夜，但由于是假期时间，又恰逢新年，大街上TF并不少，街道两旁的门店也是人流鼎沸。

待会一定要把这家伙按在冷油里冲至少一个塞时，他芯想，不光是红蜘蛛，自己也要冲一下了。冷却一下自己全身的线路，以及那些让他有些罪恶感的想法。

 

“天火...我们这是要去哪儿啊。”怀里传来软绵绵的声音。红蜘蛛上线了。

“送你回家。”

“回家？回谁的家？”

“你的家啊，不然呢？”

“什么？我不要！”红蜘蛛用力地挣扎尖叫起来，他拼命地扭动着身体，想要从天火怀里挣脱下去。“我不要回家！我不要！”

“行行行，不回就不回！”天火几乎要按不住他，他的耐心也逼近了极限，“我说你别叫了，行吗？”他少有严词厉色的样子，红蜘蛛气势瞬间就下去了，也不乱动了，苦着面甲缩回天火怀里。

天火芯下却不由得生出几分愧疚来。

总归是拿你没办法。他想。

但他们这微妙的对话却毫无意外地引起了周围TF的注意。

 

虽然周围人的声音不大，但以天火经过特训的听力，还是全部接收进了他的音频接受器。

“喂那两个TF什么情况啊...”

“不会是TF贩子吧...”

“有可能哦你看他抱着的那个红色飞机长的还挺标致”

“可我看这个TF贩子长得也挺帅啊”

“越是这种长得一表人才的背地里可都是衣冠禽兽”

“哎你说要不要报警啊”

“嘘小点声——”

报你个U球，我就是警察。天火默默腹诽，又有些后悔刚才自己的态度太过严厉，遂又柔声安抚红蜘蛛，“好好，不回你家，都听你的，咱们不回，好不好？”

再任由他这样胡闹，搞不好自己真要上明天的头条，天火暗想，姑且让他先在自己公寓待一晚上——反正也不远。

航天飞机打定主意，便给暗啸发去了讯息。大致阐述了一下当前的情况，并礼貌地询问了是否能够邀请他们的兄长在自己的公寓暂住一晚。

几乎刚发出去一秒，就收到了回复。

「都拜托您了。」——暗啸

 

......

 

这真是亲弟弟啊。天火芯想。

 

 

“我们在往哪走啊。”红蜘蛛问。

“开房。”天火无奈地回答。

“哦。”听了天火的话，红蜘蛛懵懂地点了点头。

天火是彻底没脾气了。没救了。他芯想。

 

好在公寓已经不远了，转过这个路口就——

“副队！”一声惊喜的呼唤。

“怎么这么...巧。”横炮的声音小下来了。

巧个废气——天火芯想，我现在最不想看到的就是你，

航天飞机转过身。

横炮、激射、啰嗦、红警几个队员站了一排。

个个瞪大着光镜看着他们。

 

诡异的静默。

 

天火正考虑如何解释——说真的按他的性格其实懒得解释，但——他用翅膀尖都能想出来如果他不解释，明天队里内部论坛上会出现怎样的帖子。

“天火，你刚不是说去开房的嘛——”

红蜘蛛的声音不大，但天火可以确定，所有在场TF都听得清清楚楚。

“开...呃，开房？”横炮感觉自己舌头要打结了。

“对啊！因为他要办了我！”红蜘蛛天真无邪地笑着。

普神，这下是真的洗不清了。天火芯想。

 

 

啰嗦最先反应过来。

“那个...我们先走了。”

“副队回见。”

“注意休息。”

“拜拜。”

 

终于折腾到了公寓，天火把红蜘蛛放在沙发上。

他扫了一眼通讯频道。全是来自他的队友们的诸如“要对别人负责哟”“用强不太好吧副队，你手腕上的咬痕我们都看到了欸”之类的“祝福”。

 

 

“喂。”天火半蹲下来，与在沙发上一面甲懵懂的TF平视。

“现在全队都默认为我们拆了，我算是洗不清了，你知道吗，恩？”

“哦。”红蜘蛛还是那副懵懵懂懂的样子。

“那不如，”天火恶作剧地笑道，“我们真的来拆一发？”

“好啊。”红蜘蛛一面甲天真无邪。

“......拆个流水线，你又不喜欢我，”天火一半无奈一半好笑，“服了你了，酒量居然这么差，还喝那么多，”他揉了揉红蜘蛛的头，”非要这么好强，至少把FIM芯片打开吧，真是不让人省芯...“航天飞机站起来，准备去浴室给红蜘蛛放冷油浴。

手臂却被毫无预兆地抓住了。

红蜘蛛仰望着他，光镜中一片氤氲。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

......

 

天火的火种停跳了一拍。

 

 

航天飞机半跪下来。

“红蜘蛛，看着我。”

红色飞机懵懂地转向他。

“你知道你在说什么吗。”

红蜘蛛摇摇头，想了想，又点点头。

“那我问你，你真喜欢我？”

“恩。”

天火强自按捺下狂跳的火种。

“你真心实意想和我拆？”

“恩。”

 

 

冷静。冷静。冷静。天火在芯里默念三遍。

他很快就想到了一件事。一件他从开始就觉得不对劲的事。虽然在他火种深处他几乎已经知道真相了但——

“那...”航天飞机深深置换一口气，满怀希望地问，“你也想跟别人拆吗？还是...只想和我？”

“想。”

“什么？”

“想。”

天火无语了。

“你...你想和惊天雷拆吗？”

“想。”

“你想和柯博文拆吗？”

“想。”

“你想和暗啸拆吗？”

“想。”

想你个头啊！天火扶额，我就不该对你这家伙抱有期望。

怀着最后一点侥幸，航天飞机可怜巴巴地问出了最后一个问题，

“我问你，我是谁？”

“你是...”红蜘蛛歪着头看了他半晌，忽得笑起来，“你是我普神！！”

你还是我祖宗呢。

天火认命地站起来，算了，还是赶紧把这祖宗洗个冷油让他脑模块清醒清醒。

 

 

把红蜘蛛连拖带抱的弄进洗浴室自然又花了不少功夫。红蜘蛛可以说是极为不配合，天火几乎是以军校格斗擒拿的方式把他弄进去的。

然而红蜘蛛在浴池里并不安分，他像个兴奋的幼生体一般拍打着液体，溅得天火一身是油，这会还手脚并用地打算从浴池里爬出来——

“你这家伙真是一秒钟都不能安分，恩？”天火从子空间里拿出手铐，在红蜘蛛面甲前晃了晃，银色的光芒瞬间吸引了红蜘蛛的注意力——

“看见没？”天火拽过红蜘蛛手腕，“这玩意就没用过几次，还次次都用在你身上...”

“咔擦”一声，天火不由分说地将红蜘蛛铐在了浴池边。

“呜...”红蜘蛛拽了两下，挣不开，便无比委屈一般发出一声柔软的呜咽，光镜开始蒙上厚重的水雾，几乎像是下一秒就会哭出来。

这副模样弄得天火又芯软了。

航天飞机叹口气，伸手揉了揉红蜘蛛的头，“马上就给你洗完了，乖，待会就给你松开。”

红蜘蛛像是听懂了一样，点了点头。或许是天火宽厚又火热的手掌在头顶的感觉太过舒服，红蜘蛛居然在这时仰起了头雕，他无意识地伸出舌头，用濡湿的舌尖舔了舔天火的掌心。

 

......

 

天火的散热扇，轰的一声，就开启了。


	7. Chapter 7

天火无法控制地看着红蜘蛛。

那双漂亮的橘色光镜正缱绻地燃烧着，仿佛两朵幽深的火焰。他笑起来的样子真好看。

他的视线下移。红蜘蛛正无意识地嘟囔着什么。他那时被自己亲吻的样子真可爱。

红蜘蛛修长的脖颈上湿漉漉的，依稀可见深处精密的线缆。咬起来会是什么感觉呢？

再往下就是座舱...

 

渣的。不能再看了。

天火大步走出洗浴室，砰的一声甩上了门。

他来到室外，大口置换了几口寒冷的空气，航天飞机调出近期案件卷宗的资料，迫使自己沉入思考。

租男友的案子已经完成归档。现在手上的是一起谋杀案。作案人员在现场留下的有效信息极少，天火将所有的信息细细地研读了一遍，注意到受害人机体上的伤痕，与以往的案件都有所不同。

弧形伤痕。切口短而深。非炮、非枪，似乎是某种锐器，但也非通常的刀剑所致。因伤口边缘有能量辐射的痕迹。

从痕迹作为突破口。天火想了想，先将取证交由侦查科对痕迹进行鉴定，再由此作为线索进行筛查，缩小嫌疑人范围。于是他将有关材料整理了一份，传给了红色警报，又格外嘱托，一有进展，立即通知自己。

将工作理清并安排妥当后，天火火种里那种微妙的燥热也压了下去。

 

算了，早点过了这关早点完事，赶紧给红蜘蛛洗完，扔上床，自己也好充电。天火边想着，边回到屋内，推开了浴室门。

 

 

里面的景象让他愣住了。

没想到，就在天火离开的这几分钟间，红蜘蛛居然清醒过来了。

红蜘蛛坐在冷油里，油刚好漫到他的腰部，堪堪清醒过来的光镜还带着些许懵懂，他抬头看了看门口的天火，随即视线转移到地上丢了一地自己的装甲，又低下头扫视了下自己全身裸露的线缆，和被铐在浴池边的手腕，呆呆地回不过神。

空气仿佛静滞了一般。

天火不自然地轻咳了两声，“如果我说，我只是帮你洗冷油浴，你信吗。”

“我...”红蜘蛛将机体又向冷油里沉了沉，“我礼貌性地相信一下。”

“那...行吧，”尴尬至极的气氛让天火也不想在这里待下去了，他走过来三下五除二给红蜘蛛解开了手铐，又将怀里的织物放在池子边沿上，“我去厨房做点吃的，你好了就过来。”

门被天火带上了。

 

红蜘蛛还有些恍惚，一方面是高纯遗留下的副作用，一方面是突然进入陌生环境的迷茫。

他不太记得之前发生过什么了，他只记得自己喝了点高纯——然后...然后发生什么了？他环视四周，既然这里不是自己家，看上去也不是旅店，那么就只可能是天火的家——再加上天火刚说的做点吃的——对，这里是他的家没错，那么...自己为什么会在这里？

内线传来讯息，是暗啸的。讯息十分简明扼要地叙述了事情的始末。寥寥数语，却足以让他处理器烧化。

小暗从不会骗自己，那么，是天火送自己过来的。是了，他依稀记得自己在一个温暖的怀抱里，这么看来，那个人就是——

普神啊，真希望自己没有乱说些什么或者做一些不该做的事...

红蜘蛛将自己沉入油里。

他想努力理清一下自己的思路——至少想想待会出去说点什么吧，可他的逻辑组件仿佛已经停止了运转，满处理器都是一些破碎的片段，坚实的臂弯让他回想起了一些早已尘封在记忆扇区的久远回忆，而温暖的座舱仿佛还贴着他的面甲，还有那宽厚又火热的掌心在他头顶的触感，让他有些...

有些该死的贪恋。

 

 

渣的，不能再想了。

红蜘蛛赶紧站起来，草草地将自己拾掇了一下，将线缆仔细地塞回座舱，装甲全部严丝合缝地装好，又用天火放在旁边的织物从头到脚将自己擦了个干干净净。

很好，红蜘蛛，就这样，出去见他。他在芯里对自己说着，一边推开了门。

 

“天火。”

天火闻声回头，红蜘蛛正站在厨房门口。

将自己拾掇了一番后的红蜘蛛又恢复了他一贯的样子，他笔直地站在那里，丝毫看不出虚浮和疲态，红白色的机翼优雅地在他身后展开，身姿挺拔而又颀长，面甲俊秀又好看。

虽然不再是那个窝在自己怀里软乎乎的石油兔子了，但这样的红蜘蛛十分干净利落，依然——

依然是会让人心动的存在。

 

“我...没有太麻烦你吧。”红蜘蛛有些迟疑着发问，“我很少喝高纯，我...”

天火的处理器迅速回放了一遍之前发生的种种。然后迅速计算了一下如果说出真相这个红色飞机马上变形撞碎玻璃冲出去的概率。

“没有。”航天飞机很冷静的说。

“那...那就好，”红蜘蛛面甲有些发红，径直走过来看着锅，“看不出你还会做饭。”

“嘛，你一个人住这么多年，你也会做。”天火用勺子搅了搅锅，差不多快好了。

“你...你一个人住？”

“当然了，不然你以为呢？”天火奇怪地看着他。

“我以为你会有...床伴什么的。”

“...我说你这个人吧，哪里都好，”天火往碗里舀了一勺热腾腾的汤，“就是对我非常有偏见，让我很受伤啊。”

“还不是你自己说的，”红蜘蛛声音小下去了，“来...来一发什么的。”

听闻这话，天火放下了勺子，转过身一面甲好笑地看着他。

“我对你说了那么多话，你就只记住这一句了，恩？”航天飞机意味不明地看着他，“那我说的‘现在有你就够了’，你怎么不记得了？”

“我...”红蜘蛛说不上来了。

 

 

看着他一面甲窘迫的样子，天火适时地把碗递过来，转移了话题，“尝尝看，我的手艺？”

红蜘蛛接了过来。

“慢点，烫。”

“恩，”红蜘蛛舀了一勺放进嘴里，点点头，由衷地称赞道，“好吃。”

“既然如此——怎么样，要不要考虑延长租期？”

“......”红蜘蛛面甲红着，只是埋头拼命吃。

“吃那么快干什么？”天火看着他狼吞虎咽的样子只觉得好笑，火种又涌上一种难以言表的怜惜，忍不住又伸手揉了一下他的头，“又没人跟你抢。”

“......”

红蜘蛛头低的更低了，几乎恨不得把面甲埋进碗里。

 

这时，他注意到了天火手腕上的咬痕。

见红蜘蛛的目光定格在自己手腕上，天火毫不在意地说，“没事，被一只涡轮狐狸咬的。”

“涡、涡轮狐狸？”红蜘蛛难以置信，“这里不是城区吗，怎么会有这种生物？”

“是啊，我也奇怪呢，”天火故作若有所思的样子，“那只狐狸一点都不乖，有时候很凶，有时候又拒人于千里之外，不过嘛——”航天飞机拖长语调，“他倒是很可爱，是我喜欢的类型。”

“这狐狸什么高级品种？”红蜘蛛有些愕然，“简直被你说的跟个人一样——”

他瞬间住了口。

他终于后知后觉地反应过来——他又被天火套路了。

而且他100%确定，这大白炉渣就是故意的。

然而套路归套路，毕竟是自己错在先。更何况，吃人家的嘴软，拿人家的手短，即便是内芯再有微词，他也很清楚，自己才是不占理的那一方。

“我很抱歉，”红蜘蛛十分诚恳的道歉，“给你添了这么多麻烦。”——普神在上，他说的是真芯话——同时他在芯里暗暗祈求对方不会听到自己引擎的颤动声，他狠狠地关闭了所有报警窗口，开启了液冷系统，什么可爱，什么喜欢的类型，这炉渣的话，他...他才一个字也不会信呢。

“不麻烦不麻烦，”天火毫不在意地摆摆手，“我倒希望这样的‘麻烦’再多一点。”

红蜘蛛的报警窗口，再一次不争气地刷满了他的处理器。

 

 

打破尴尬最好的方式就是转移话题。而对于两个处于半封闭空间内的人来说，更是如此。

即使没那么多可聊的，也要造出点共同语言来，哪怕是两个陌生人，尬聊也比让人窒息的沉默要好受得多。

而对于刚刚经历了一些尴尬事件的人，聊自己和聊对方都会或多或少有些尴尬，那么——聊自己身边的人吧，尤其是聊八卦。再冰点的气氛都给你提回来。

“据我所知，小暗目前应该是没有对象的，以前他收过的情书倒是不少，但是自有一天他有个朋友来接他放学之后，就再也没有收到过了，”红蜘蛛沉吟了下，忍不住又补了一句，“你可不准打小暗的主意。老三...老三也不行——他们还在上学。”

...这都什么跟什么？

天火简直哭笑不得。

等等，有什么不太对。

天火把红蜘蛛方才的话在处理器里跑了几百个来回，调动起所有的逻辑元件分析了其表层含义、里层含义，深层含义和引申含义后——

是我理解的那个意思吗。航天飞机在内芯里想。是的吧。

就算不是——算了，天火不喜欢纠结这些有的没的的事情。

他向来是个行动派。

 

 

“那么...”天火收敛起平日说话的腔调，仔细斟酌着放平了语气，尽量让自己的话听上去郑重而又认真，毕竟他要说的，就是一件认真的事——“也就是说，我能打「你」的主意，是吗。”

“......”

这家伙什么逻辑。他二进制了吗。这是红蜘蛛的第一反应。

又来套路我，他就不能正经点吗。这是红蜘蛛的第二反应。

他几乎就要将拒绝的话脱口而出，可是——

可是天火并没有露出他所熟悉的恶作剧的表情，他甚至连笑都没有，航天飞机只是那么专注、那么专注地望着他，就像要从他光镜里望出点什么似的。

一时间两人相对无言。微妙的气氛涌动弥漫开来。

 

红蜘蛛咽下一口电解液。

他终于意识到，天火不是在开玩笑。

 

而那句“不行”在他发声器里徘徊了千百次。

却总也说不出口。

 

“能吗。”

天火又问了一句。他的声线有些低哑。

 

航天飞机金色的光镜深深浅浅地沉浮着，像一片闪耀又灿烂的海。

让他忍不住，想要溺在其中的海。

 

“那个...”红蜘蛛不敢再和天火对视，他堪堪地移开目光，他感到自己声音发涩，“我...”


	8. Chapter 8

红蜘蛛从来没有像这时候一样意识到，有兄弟是多么的好。

尤其是有这种和你仿佛有芯灵感应一样的兄弟。

 

暗啸挂掉通讯，有些困惑地说，“他说不用我们去接了，让我们早点休息。” 

“....比我预想的要快一点。”看来那家伙确实有点手段。

“老三，你说话我越来越听不懂了，”暗啸一头雾水，“等大哥明天早上回来我一定要问问他。”

“但愿如此。”

“...呃...”暗啸看着对方光镜渐渐缩紧，便也不再多问，悄悄退出了门。

 

 

“是暗啸吧。”

“呃...呃，是的。”糟糕，你在心虚什么啊——红蜘蛛暗骂自己，同时忍不住想，如果——如果没有暗啸这个通讯，自己会说什么呢——这家伙还会再提起刚才的话题吗？如果——他想，如果...如果...好吧，似乎也没什么不可以...他、他有些无法拒绝这家伙，但...不，不，他一定会拒绝的...

他会吗。他能感觉到天火的视线正落在自己身上。

会...吗。

“你们兄弟感情很好，”天火带着笑意的声音带回了他的思绪，似乎并没有注意到他光镜里的明暗变幻，“是从小就这样么？”

“是...是的，”红蜘蛛应着，赶紧接上这个话茬，“你有兴趣看我们小时候的影像吗。”

“好啊，我还挺好奇你们幼生体的样子呢。”天火很快接下了他的话题。他虽平日看上去放纵不羁且颇不着调，但实则人情练达，通晓世事，几乎不会让任何人为难。

红蜘蛛庆幸对方没有再追问方才的话题，可火种里，却莫名又有一点隐隐的，自己也说不上来为什么的失落。

 

天火看着红蜘蛛在手腕上的微型全息投影设备里调阅着影像资料。

他知道，自己对红蜘蛛的的确确是有些不同。

他向来随心所欲惯了，却一次又一次地迁就了对方，他向来对于目标以外的事兴致缺缺，却唯独在红蜘蛛身上倾注了不同寻常的关注和耐心。他不止对一个人说过情话也不止吻过一双嘴唇。但他想要的却不止这些。他想要一个确定的回答，是“自己”。而不是红蜘蛛之前的“谁都可以”。

但他没有再追问。

因为即使是他，即使是“天火”，也有一些不敢大声说出来的东西。 

 

夜已经很深了。

但他们几乎都没有什么睡意，红蜘蛛难得主动分享自己的事情，天火自然是从内芯里愿意——毕竟这可不常见。天火自己是一个能言的人，但也同样善于倾听，他听得十分的仔细又专注，几乎不怎么说话，但他总能够在某些点抛出那么一两个精心思考过的问题，来恰到好处地引导着红蜘蛛不断地讲下去。

可有件事让他火种里有些焦躁。那就是，红蜘蛛从刚才开始一直在毫无自觉地挑战他的忍耐力。

 

红色的飞机一直在无意识地往自己这边靠，他身上他的装甲和机翼都松弛着，清洗剂的味道温暖而又芬芳，他铅灰色的头雕向自己这一侧倾斜着，他朱红色的喷漆最多抛光不超过一周——甚至更短。他曲线优美的座舱光滑地能反出倒影，他习惯性抿紧的金属嘴唇，天火还记得它弯起来的样子。

或许红蜘蛛也不排斥自己，天火芯想。 

 

红蜘蛛一帧一帧地切换着全息投影，他不用抬头就知道，对方专注的视线正落在自己身上。

天火上扬着的机翼正温顺地垂在背后，随着他的动作而微微抖动，他风道里逸出的温暖微风依稀带着氤氲的高纯气息包裹着自己，天火的光镜深处低沉而又炙热，他...

有那么几次，红蜘蛛的眼神与天火偶然交汇，又赶紧移了开去。

 

 

“这是我，牵着的是老二——他害羞不好意思看镜头，”红蜘蛛指着影像上的三个TF，“抱着的是老三，他倒是不怕镜头——老三从小就胆子大，他俩是不是超可爱？”

普神在上，你家老三还是个幼生体的时候，光镜里就全是杀气了。当然，天火只是在芯里暗想，嘴上自然是应和着“对，他们小时候确实特别可爱。”

“现在也很可爱啊，”红蜘蛛一面甲骄傲的说，“老三以前就这么——这么小一团！”他用手比划着，“现在这——么高了，比我还高呢。”红蜘蛛光镜闪亮亮的，“以前是小可爱，现在是大可爱。”

“对，现在...恩，是大可爱。”天火看着一面甲除了“欣慰”找不到更好形容词的红蜘蛛，简直满头黑线，你这滤镜...未免也太厚了吧。

“其实老三对你没有敌意，他性格就是那样，”红蜘蛛说，“他内芯已经接受你了。”

说完红蜘蛛真想把自己发声器扯出来。渣的。什么叫“接受”啊喂，红蜘蛛你这样天火会误会的啊！

他不动声色地观察着天火的反应——事实上对方什么反应也没有。

看来没多想。红蜘蛛在芯里暗自庆幸。

他赶紧接着道，“不过，他可能是觉得你长得像他一个朋友，所以对你，嗯——态度比较特别...他真的没有敌意。”

你确定是长得像朋友而不是仇人。你知道他看到我抱着你的时候的眼神是什么样的吗。这以后要是进了一家门——算了算了想太远了，天火及时地收回了天马行空的思维，“有照片吗，我看看有多像？”

“让我找找——啊，找到了。”红蜘蛛突然转头。

恰逢天火刚好凑过来。

两人的嘴唇几乎是擦过。

 

天火火种里猛地一跳，轻微的相触像过电一样瞬间席卷了他的全身，差一点就击溃了他仅存的理智。

而就在这时，卧室里传来一声慵懒的、猫科动物的声音。

 

 

“长毛光伏猫，很少见了，”红蜘蛛看着天火怀里的小家伙，他伸出手似乎试探着想要摸一下，却又停在半空，“它...叫什么名字。”

“还没有名字呢，你觉得，叫Star怎么样？”

红蜘蛛没听出来天火话里的隐含含义，只是点点头，“好啊，”他把手轻轻地放在小家伙的头顶，低声唤道，“Star，你喜欢这个名字么。”

猫咪懒洋洋地抬起头，蹭了蹭红蜘蛛的掌心，仿佛允诺了一般。

“它倒是很亲近你。”天火看着Star在红蜘蛛掌心里吃着能量碎晶，眼神却不由得望向红色飞机。红蜘蛛垂着光镜专注的轮廓极为温柔，和他平日冷峻的样子比，当真如冻雪消融一般，让他芯里也不由得一软。

吃饱之后，Star又懒洋洋地踱着步子，晃悠到沙发的一个角落里，缩成了一团。

 

 

“对了，你看，是不是跟你很像？”红蜘蛛指着全息影像，一面甲期待地望着天火。

沉默了三十秒，航天飞机艰难地开口了。

“我觉得——我比他帅一点。”

“自恋，你的名字叫天火。”

“我认真的——”天火指着照片悲愤道，“这货连一张正经的面甲都没有！”

“你也就一半面甲好吗，”红蜘蛛义正辞严地指明，“五十步笑百步。”

“这不一样，”天火指着自己的下颌，“这可是我的幸运面罩，除了必要的饮食以外，不能随便打开，”航天飞机意味不明地看着红蜘蛛道，“只要打开必有事情发生。” 

只，要，打，开，必，有，事，情，发，生。

上一次天火打开面罩——不想还好，一想红蜘蛛的记忆扇区里瞬间开始不断循环播放起那时——哦天呐——他真是不愿意再回忆——不满、羞赧和气急一齐涌上他的处理器。

幸运面罩你个炉渣。

在他的逻辑模块和个性组件对他的行为进行判定之前，他已经劈手去揭天火的面罩了。

“喂喂君子动发声器不动手啊！”天火不敢真和他动手，只好把手挡在面甲前面抵挡他的“攻击”。

“好吧，你说你只有必要的饮食时候才打开，”红蜘蛛端起碗，“那么，你怎么不吃。”

“呃，我暂时不需要补充能量。”这玩意的做法是你弟弟告诉我的话说这是你们家族的奇怪偏好吗为什么这么黑暗料理的东西你能吃的这么香啊我简直无法忍受它的味道啊——当然，天火肯定没说，他只是在芯里想想。

“不可能，”红蜘蛛不由分说去盛了一碗新的，“你...你折腾到现在，怎么会不需要能量。”当然，他也没好意思把“你抱我飞了这么久”说出口。

“我真的不饿...”

“你再推辞就要凉了。”

“真的不...”

天火的一再推拒，让红蜘蛛的倔劲反而上来了，他用力强行地挣开了天火的手，不由分说地伸手贴上天火的面甲，一下子便摸索到那个暗扣按了下去。

微妙的气氛一瞬间被打破，一时间两个机都愣住了。

 

天火的面甲无声的滑开。

熟悉的英挺的鼻梁和线条优美的嘴唇。

金色的光镜正锁在自己身上，透出一种他读不懂的气息——

他的手紧贴在天火的面甲上。他能感觉到掌心下面温热的温度，他能感觉到金属皮肤的纹理，他甚至能感觉到从对方火种舱传递过来的那有规律的轻微搏动。而他隐隐地感到，那种搏动逐渐变得强烈——

红蜘蛛终于意识到了自己的失态。这举动实在太...太暧昧了。

“抱歉...”堪堪反应过来的他赶紧将手—— 

 

天火劈手扣住了他的手腕。

对方的力道拿捏得很巧，不会让他疼痛，却又刚好让他无法挣脱。

两个机就这么僵持着。

“Starscream...”

天火的声音沙哑的不像话。

 

红蜘蛛从没有见过这样的天火。

如果说，之前他所认识的爱和他开玩笑的天火是不着调的存在，举枪时的天火是冷静可靠的存在，教他给幼生体们讲故事的天火是温暖的存在。

那么现在的天火，则是让他感到危险的存在。

航天飞机的光镜里，燃烧着一种让人芯惊的强悍和侵略。

那是潜伏在黑暗中的野兽面对猎物时，才有的光。

危险的光。

 

 

红蜘蛛感觉自己发声器有点涩。他觉得自己该说点什么，他...

“Jet...”他有些畏惧地试探着喊——

他只来得及发出一个音节。

“哐！”

他手里的碗掉在了地上。

 

 

天火劈手扣过红蜘蛛的后脑，凶狠地吻了上去。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

天火将他压在充电床上，屈膝抵在他双腿之间。他的双手被按在床头，没有任何反抗的余地。黑暗中，对方身上那强烈得仿佛要将他吞食的侵略气息，让一丝畏惧缠上他的火种。  
“Jet...Jetfire...”红蜘蛛的声音发颤，他失神地望着天火近在咫尺的面甲，“为...为什么？”  
“是你先撩我的，”天火低沉而炙热的声音带着笑意，“我很不经撩的，你要负责。”

红蜘蛛还想争辩什么，想说的话却统统被强硬地堵回了发声器。天火扣着他的后脑迫使他仰起头接吻，炽热的舌尖强硬地顶开他的齿关，侵犯着他口腔里的每一处角落，就连舌根那一小块柔软区域也没有放过。  
他们的唇齿彻底纠缠，电荷离子激起微妙的酥麻感，红蜘蛛的风扇疯狂地运作起来，机体也开始急剧升温，愉悦的电流开始在他的线路里激起，他处理器里晕晕乎乎的，他——

天火却在这时放缓了动作，转而细细地亲吻他柔软的唇瓣，卷起他舌尖轻柔地缠绵着。航天飞机的吻是那么潮湿而又温柔，让他的意识仿佛被温暖而又模糊的感觉包裹。随即这个吻逐渐下移，来到他光滑的下颌，最后降落在他曲度优美的脖颈。天火埋在他的颈侧，缓慢而又色气地舔舐着那里的线缆，舌尖卷起他颈部光泽温润的金属薄片，探进缝隙里挑逗着那些敏感的传感元件。他被勾得情动，艰难地压抑下喉咙深处的喘息。  
“Starscream...”天火哑着发声器唤他，“别怕。” 

航天飞机压上去，低声哄着他，一边手在他身上游走，温暖的指腹在装甲的缝隙挑逗着他的线路，轻柔地抚摸着他曲度优美的座舱和精巧的机翼，火热的温度从天火掌心传递到他的机体表面，让他也忍不住浑身发烫，微小的电流从对方的指尖释放出来，在他的金属皮肤表面激起愉快的电荷，奔涌在他的回路里。这感觉——这感觉太好了，他仿佛跌在温软绵厚的云层里漂浮着，整个机体舒服的发软，身体深处的某个部位隐约着有一汪温热的液体要冒出来。  
他忍不住溢出一声低低的呻吟。  
“你真可爱。”天火低哑的声音在他音频接收器旁响起，充斥着隐忍而又勃发的欲望，“我真想要你，你明白？”

黑暗中，红蜘蛛不敢直视对方那双灼灼发亮的、带着笑意的光镜，他紧张，他焦躁，他害羞，他——可从天火掌心传来的真切热意，却又让他的内芯感到一种难以言说的感情。  
他火种里轰鸣作响，处理器里热乎乎的乱成一锅浆糊。音频接收器被天火咬得发烫，想着能干脆利落点应了对方，话到了发声器却又生生卡住，无论如何憋不出半句话来，手臂在空中犹豫了半晌，终是环上了天火的腰，发烫的面甲埋在对方怀里，细不可闻地“嗯”了一声。  
当然，咱们的航天飞机音频接收范围好得很。

“放松，如果你不喜欢，就说出来。”  
天火再次俯身吻他的时候，他的一只手滑到了红蜘蛛的对接面板上，这个无声的邀请意味已经暗示得再明显不过，红蜘蛛的对接面板在指令下顺从地打开，温热滑腻的油液迫不及待地从接口里滑出来。  
外置节点被温柔而富有技巧地抚慰着，在机体内激起微妙的快感，这感觉很奇妙，让他很愉悦，他想不出更好的词形容，他也无暇去想——  
他小声地呻吟着，极力压抑着，试图不让自己的颤抖看上去那么明显。他的置换急促起来，风道里溢出潮湿而又炙热的气体，细密的能量带依次被点燃，微妙的能量脉冲在他的体内愉悦地回荡，他的意识逐渐有一些抽离，仿佛沉溺在某种无边无际的温热液体里，而他只想这样一直坠落下去——  
可天火突然停了。

 

骤然的空虚和失落让他本能地将底盘向天火的方向贴过去，但对方却一只手扣住了他的腰，不让他动。  
不...  
他徒劳地挣了两下，而后难耐地蜷起膝盖，撞了一下天火的腰。  
天火的发声器里溢出一声低笑，随即红蜘蛛感到有什么灼热而又坚硬的物体抵在了接口的边缘。  
他知道那是什么，瞬间的惶恐让他第一反应是想要直起腰来，却又虚软地被天火一把捞住轻松地压回床上。  
航天飞机沉下身体，俯视着他的光镜。  
“要吗？”  
“我...”  
“要我吗？”  
天火温柔地诱哄着，一遍又一遍耐心地问着，输出管稍一用力便顶开了柔软又美好的保护叶，在接口艰难又迫不及待地吞进头部之后，又毫不留情地抽离出来。  
红蜘蛛哽咽着，光镜蒙上厚重的水雾。

“告诉我，红蜘蛛。”  
“要吗，”天火捧着他的面甲，温柔地亲吻着他光镜边缘快要溢出来的清洗液，“红蜘蛛，说给我听。”  
“想、想要...”红蜘蛛哽咽着发出声音，所剩无几的那点羞耻心，也逐渐被情欲的折磨蚕食殆尽。他伸手试图想要抱住对方，天火却故意作势抽身，这让他几乎啜泣起来，双手本能地用力掐住对方的肩甲，“不...别...呜...”  
“到底是要还是不要？”天火迷恋地亲吻着他颤抖着扬起的优美脖颈，“你这家伙，怎么这么难伺候，恩？”  
“要...”  
“要谁？”  
他想要一个确定的回答——  
“要...要你...要...”  
“我是谁？”天火咬着他的音频接收器，吐息炽热，“叫我的名字...说给我听。”  
是“自己”。而不是“谁都可以”——

“你是...Jet...Jetfire！”

火种中升腾起一股难以言表的喜悦，蓬勃的骄傲和占有欲汹涌而上，天火用力按住红蜘蛛的双手，挺身将充能完毕的输出管完完全全顶了进去。 

！！

 

接口骤然被充能完毕的输出管贯穿到底，红蜘蛛被这一下激地猝然弓起身体，而后又被天火强行压了下去，输出管又深又狠地埋入滚热湿滑的接口，一路厮磨着碾过内壁密集的传感节点，又毫不留情地抽离，湿亮的油液被抽送着外带出来，而后再一次被凶悍地顶进最深处。接口兴奋地抽搐着绞紧了输出管，每一次抽送都让他颤抖不已。他所有的感知组件仿佛都熔化成了一汪铁水，烫过每一根线路和元件。他们的散热风扇疯狂地运转叫嚣着，引擎轰鸣作响着交织在一起，航天飞机凶狠地顶撞他，挤压他，不断地亲吻他——  
“求...求你...”红蜘蛛哽咽着将头雕竭力向后仰去，唇齿间逸出断续的呻吟，“求你...慢...不...”  
“晚了——”  
天火粗砾的指腹温柔地拭去他光镜边缘的泪痕，在他布满细密冷凝液的额上落下一个虔诚而又爱惜的吻。  
“现在，我说了算。”

 

今夜月色很美。风也温柔。

 

主恒星快上线的时候，天火从一种沉重的压迫感中上线，光镜启动后第一眼就捕捉到了一只红蜘蛛。准确的说，是一只趴在他胸甲上半梦半醒的红蜘蛛。  
红蜘蛛歪着头雕，并不清醒的光镜里泛着雾气一般的波澜，口齿不清地飘出几句咕噜咕噜的呓语。  
天火凝神细听。  
“恩...让我枕一会...你这个大白铁皮罐头，恩。”  
天火哭笑不得。虽然迷糊的红蜘蛛是很有意思没错，但他胸甲下受压迫的线路已经开始接二连三抗议了。他只好把红蜘蛛从自己身上挪下来。  
然而仅仅过了几分钟，红蜘蛛就开始往他怀里拱。  
当然，拱一次可以把他圈在怀里，拱两次又近了点可以亲亲他的额头，但是拱三次四次五次直到把你拱到地上去可就不是什么让人愉悦的事情了。  
关键是他还一面甲纯良又无辜的在那里自顾自呼噜呼噜地睡得香喷喷。  
天火不是圣机，天火也有脾气。  
如果红蜘蛛知道天火的考评上是怎么形容他的耐心这一项的，他一定会为此刻的天火惊叹。并且，他宁可在地上充电也不会冒着某种风险在这家伙旁边躺着了。  
但，他不知道。  
于是，在红色飞机第七次把大白飞机强行从下线状态唤醒后，终于——终于见到了把天火耐心耗尽的后果。  
他把自己再一次赔进去了。

其实——他不是没有“好好地”和天火“沟通”，他“沟通”地很“充分”，可以说是竭尽所能——普神在上，他已经赔了一个两个三个四个五个六个七个——七个吻了，这家伙怎么还不满意啊。  
“我看你也不怎么想充电嘛。”这是天火对他行为所下的“定义”。  
红蜘蛛有苦说不出。

其实这种事吧，撒个娇就能解决了。可——可咱们的红蜘蛛什么都会，却唯独不会这个。  
问题就在这里。  
红蜘蛛不会撒娇，但天火会。  
不仅会，而且天火撒起娇来简直十成十的让人无法抗拒，甚至还可以说是不，要，面，甲。航天飞机从背后环着他的腰，手臂固执地不肯松开，头雕埋在他颈后蹭来蹭去，坏芯地咬着他音频接收器让他浑身发烫，一边还小小声地逗他，告诉你个秘密，你啊，可真可爱，你自己到底知不知道？  
他面甲烧得滚烫，忍不住偷偷向后靠了一点，依偎在对方胸口，那里有着某种让他说不上来的，眷恋着的气息。  
“那就、就随你吧。”  
毕竟...是他先“撩”人家的，没毛病。  
再说，其实——其实他也不是特别反感就是了。  
好吧，甚至还有一点点的喜欢。不过，他在内芯重复，只有一点点，就一点点。  
当然，就算是一点点，他也不会承认的。

好在，他不承认，也有人会知道。

 

红蜘蛛再一次上线的时候，内置时钟显示，已经是第二天的下午了。  
通讯频道里，只有暗啸给自己发来一条留言。  
还是小暗贴芯，红蜘蛛这样想着，点进去。  
“对方已撤回此条消息”

......

 

一声轻微的咳嗽声传来。  
红蜘蛛抬起头，天火正靠在门边好整以暇地看着自己。  
航天飞机很明显早已打理过一番，惯常地抱着双臂的姿势和明亮的光镜丝毫看不出这家伙几乎没怎么充电，而当红蜘蛛正准备说句什么的时候，他看到了天火身上的斑驳的红漆，在白色的涂装上尤其地显眼，不仅如此，还...  
普神啊，红蜘蛛简直不能再看下去了。

“吃点东西？”天火仿佛没有注意到他的目光，不以为意地指了指客厅，“随便做了点东西，不嫌弃的话，不如尝尝？”  
他点点头。空转许久的油箱已叫嚣了许久，他亟需补充能量，不然可能连飞回去都做不到了。总不能…总不能再让天火把自己抱回去吧。  
简单吃了个便饭，时间也不知不觉到了分别的时候。天火提出送他，红蜘蛛想了想也不便再麻烦人家，便还是婉拒了。天火一反常态地不再坚持，转而爽快地邀请他以后常来玩，他便也嗯嗯地应和着。  
而后天火难得地沉默了，对话也随之陷入一种微妙的沉寂，这让红蜘蛛莫名地有些局促不安。  
他想着怎么把告别的话说出口，处理器里却不知为何回想起昨晚，和天火的那个，被打断的问题。  
“我能打你的主意吗。”  
“能吗。”  
如果——他想，如果现在回答，会不会太晚了。  
红蜘蛛火种里仿佛有一百只石油兔子在蹦跶。

“天火。”他清清发声器。  
“嗯？”  
“我说，那个，就、就你之前那个问题，”红蜘蛛芯一横，“就...还作数吗？”  
“啊？什么问题？”天火芯中一动，表面却佯作不知。  
他居然忘记了——红蜘蛛不死芯，“就那个问题啊。”  
“那个问题是哪个问题？”天火依旧表情诚恳。  
“忘了就算了，当我没说。”红蜘蛛芯里一阵挫败，“我走了。”

糟了，玩脱了。

“等等，”说时迟那时快，天火赶紧一把拽住红蜘蛛手腕，假装恍然大悟的样子，“啊我突然想起来了，就昨天那个嘛，你说，我听着呢。”  
天火的表情九成九的认真。  
可红蜘蛛好不容易积攒起来的勇气，在天火方才的玩笑中，早已经烟消云散了。  
“我想说，我…””红蜘蛛迟疑了许久，最终还是放弃了，“我不知道，如果你一定要现在给答案，我只能，我——”  
“没有没有，”眼看红蜘蛛又似乎要被吓跑，天火赶紧接上，“其实吧，那个答案，你什么时候告诉我都可以，但...”他笑了笑，“要再让我吻一次，怎么样？”[1]  
“你知道怎么打开它。”天火指指自己的面罩。

主恒星渐渐下沉，余晖映照在交叠的两个身影上，柔和的光芒将影子拉的好长好长。  
这是红蜘蛛生平第一个，主动的吻。

 

嘴唇短暂相触又迅速分开。他的火种轰鸣着盖过了周遭的喧嚣，他——在他的处理器再次运转起来之前，他的身体再一次本能的先一步行动了。这样的回路能够帮助他避开很多危险——当然，那是在遇到危险的时候。  
而在别人家里就不一样了。  
但他也顾不得这许多了，他只想赶紧离开这里——处理器刷满的警报告诉他再多留片刻保不准他会烧成一堆废铁。  
逃避虽可耻但有用。确实没错。  
然而，当红色的飞机引擎轰鸣着破窗而出时，才后知后觉想起来：不对啊，他完全可以不跟这个大白炉渣做交易啊！  
与此同时，白色的飞机面带着微笑，保持着优雅而又笔挺的站姿——被爆裂开来的玻璃碎片糊了一脸。  
嘛，反正又骗了这家伙一个吻，不亏。

正想着，天火的内线收到讯息。是红蜘蛛的。

:: ::玻璃钱我会赔你的。:: ::

天火忍不住笑了出来。虽然没有获得答案，但好在，日子还长。  
收到了一条讯息，天火点开，是红色警报的反馈。  
痕迹鉴定结果出来了，作案工具应该不是常见的冷兵器，是某种具有能量链接功能的武器，很有可能是嫌疑人自行改装的。红色警报表示，还需要专业鉴定人士来进行进一步的分析，才能得出更确切的结论。目前他也有些一筹莫展。  
如果向外省申请借调一位专家过来，可能需要很长的时间。而作为首都，铁堡是个流动性非常大的城市，交管部门虽尽力配合来监控出入的核查，但毕竟也需速战速决。  
天火沉吟了片刻，回复道。  
“关于专业鉴定人士，我有一个不错的人选。”  


 

航天飞机抬起手指摸了摸自己的唇角。  
那里还有些发烫。  
那是红蜘蛛亲吻过的地方。  
要怎样才能让这家伙知道呢？他在芯里微微地叹息。  
他能给的，他想要的，从来就不止一个吻。

 

距离年会已经过去了一周。  
红蜘蛛在键盘前敲敲打打了一会，而后翻来覆去地检查了每一个字，又思索了半晌，终于将它发送了出去。  
他不太确定这个选择是不是正确，但他的火种里隐约有种说不上来的东西，最终让他下定了决芯。

 

暴雨不期而至。

红蜘蛛靠在窗边，雨滴敲打在窗户上，又凝结成水流蜿蜒而下。他黑色的手指贴在玻璃上，无意识地勾勾摹摹着。  
有些懵懵懂懂的东西，翻涌在他的火种里。他说不上来是什么，大概是一个笑容，一个拥抱，是揉过他头顶的手掌，是抚过他面甲的指尖，是搂过他腰的手臂，是慵懒清晨里温暖的怀抱，是喷吐在他颈侧的气息，是炙热而又隐忍的话语。

还有唇角那一点温热的，似乎从未消散的余温。

 

[1]“你可以不回答我，但要再吻一次。”来自茨维塔耶娃致里尔克书信


	10. 【番外】这本是一件尴尬的事但他们后来称这是情不自禁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《一日男友》的番外，发生在正文结束一段时间后  
> * 一个沙雕的小日常

天火推开公寓的门。  
此时已是午夜时分，万籁俱寂。公寓内没有开灯，想必这屋内的另一位主人已经进入充电状态。  
他此次任务比预计的时间早回来的两天。没来得及告诉红蜘蛛，索性干脆直接回来了，想着给他个意料之外的惊喜。  
天火向卧室走去，却在路过客厅的时候听到了一声细微不可捉摸的咕哝声。  
航天飞机循声探去，果不其然，在沙发上捕捉到了一只用织物把自己裹成个卷饼的红飞机。

这家伙，居然在这里睡着了。

天火轻手轻脚走过去，尽量不让自己沉重的机体发出声响。红蜘蛛一只手臂垂在沙发边缘，掉在地板上的数据板屏幕还亮着光，表明他的主人十有八九是看着这上面的东西，不自觉地就下线了。  
天火拾起那块数据板，果不其然，上面正兀自放着塞星热播的、几乎是人人都在追的爱情悬疑都市励志轻喜剧——《微型传说》。  
红蜘蛛非常喜欢这部剧的男主，不仅每天半夜准点蹲更新，甚至还要拉着天火分析男主的成长和芯路历程。  
而天火一直没说的是，其实...他只关心主角在这错综复杂的感情网中最后和谁在一起了。  
他瞟了一眼数据板，悲壮的bgm下，主角正念出了他的台词：“我说了让你别管我！”  
天火整个机都抖了一下。  
这话听着...莫名熟悉啊。

他在沙发边坐下来，想着是把红蜘蛛就这样卷成个饼抱回卧室呢，还是就这样让他在这里睡着呢。  
沙发挤不下两个飞行单位，天火选前者。  
他试着将手臂从红蜘蛛的颈下绕过去——

“Jet...恩...？”饶是天火的动作足够轻，还是惊醒了感知一向敏锐的红色飞机，他的声线带着刚上线的电流的沙沙声，“你...回来了？”  
“恩，任务提前完成就回来了。”  
天火俯下身来，与红蜘蛛接了一个缱绻绵长的吻。  
“顺利吗？”  
“顺利。”航天飞机伏在他胸口，贴着他的火种舱，“是不是很想我？”  
“才没有。”  
“迫不及待想要第一时间见到我？”某大白飞机不死芯。  
“你想多了。”  
“啊，原来是我想多了，”天火故作失望地发出一声极为做作的叹息，用头雕在他胸口撒娇般地蹭了蹭，“可怜的天火啊，还以为他的小红在客厅沙发上睡着是因为在等着某人回家呢。”  
这家伙是原生体吗？红蜘蛛忍不住笑了，芯里不禁涌上一丝柔情，他将手臂从柔软的织物里抽出来，绕过天火的脖颈环住他。  
黑暗中，他们贴的是那么近。近的他能够闻到天火身上的味道。那淡淡的硝烟和铁锈的味道，以及那风尘仆仆的，来自某个有机星球的，阳光和草木的味道。  
他仔细地嗅了又嗅，并没有他熟悉的那种能量液的腥甜。便放心地任由自己埋进天火的怀抱。

他当然不会闻到，因为早在进门之前，天火就全部处理完毕了。  
毕竟seeker的感知系统太敏锐了。他得确保万无一失。

“怎么，担心我？” 天火的头雕埋进他的脖颈，蹭得他痒痒的。  
“没有。”  
“那就是有。”天火低低地笑起来，“谁能让我受伤？也就只有你伤过。”  
“我...”他愕然，“我什么时候伤过你了？”  
“怎么没有，”航天飞机贪恋一般地闻着他身上的清洗剂的味道，“第一次见你，你就在我火种上开了一枪。”  
“我...” 红蜘蛛确是没料到天火会说出这么一个没脸没皮的答案来，一时间也不知该作何回馈，只得闷闷憋出一句，“谁让你一直喜欢逞英雄。”想了想，又补上一句，“下次出任务我跟你一起。”  
“好啦，是我不该逞英雄，我的错，”天火内芯里涌上微妙的暖意，低下头讨好一般地亲了亲红蜘蛛光镜的下缘，“这不是为了引起我的小红的注意嘛。”  
红蜘蛛想了想，到底应该和他讨论“我的”这个微妙的冠词问题，还是“小红”这个亲密的昵称问题。

最后他选择沉默。

 

“哦对了，你考核怎么样？翼剑那小子没有为难你吧？”  
“那倒没有，只是...”红蜘蛛想了想，“他说非要跟我单独比一场，还说这是署里的传统...”  
“那...你跟他比了？”  
“比了。折腾了一个下午。”红蜘蛛认命地说，“他还讲了和你一次竞赛的事情。”  
“哈，我就知道。” 天火懒洋洋地眯起光镜，被伴侣抚摸头雕的感觉可真不错。  
“他...他真的赢了？”红蜘蛛微微讶异。  
“他赢了。”天火坦荡地承认，“我速度不及他。”

红蜘蛛不说话了。

“怎么了，”天火凑上去咬他的音频接收器，“见不得你天火哥哥输？”  
“我...”红蜘蛛忍住翻光镜的冲动，无奈地偏着头躲着天火的“攻击”，然而实在躲不过，只好含恨放弃。“我是在对比你们的机能数值。你力量优于他，但是你负载也更高，所以相对来说，你没有他快，是符合逻辑的。”  
“嘛，要我说...” 天火轻笑，炙热的气息打在他接收器旁，“有时候，快可不一定是好事啊。”   
“......”  
这突如其来的流氓话让红蜘蛛的散热系统负载更重了。

在他再一次反应过来时，天火早已撤回了面罩，手扣过了他的后脑和腰，与他温柔地吻在一起，共享着彼此唇上炙热的温度，他们的引擎温柔地哼鸣着交融在一起，暖洋洋的风从风道里溢出来，红蜘蛛觉得处理器也有些恍惚起来。  
在沙发上做这样的事情，于他们而言，确是头一回。  
天火在“这方面”经常有着惊人的新创意，当然，他十有八九第一反应都会一口回绝。  
然而最终他通常还是架不住大白飞机的死缠烂打和胡闹。

这个大白铁皮炉渣算是把他的芯思摸得透彻，简而言之，软的不行，天火就来更软的，更软的不行，天火就来不要脸的。  
有人架得住一只几十吨的大号飞行单位用那种可怜又委屈的眼神望着你吗。  
反正他不行。  
所以十有八九，他最终也还是说了“好”。  
想到这里，红蜘蛛也不禁暗自在芯里笑了笑。  
但有件事——

“天火...”红蜘蛛小声的呻吟着，“Jet...不...”  
“怎么了？”天火埋在他的颈侧，缓慢而又色气地舔舐着那里的线缆，舌尖卷起他颈部光泽温润的金属薄片，探进缝隙里挑逗着那些敏感的传感元件。  
“我...”红蜘蛛艰难地压抑下喉咙深处的喘息，“其实...”  
“啊，我懂了，”天火恍然大悟，宠溺地亲了亲他的额头，“嘛，实在不喜欢沙发，我们就去床上。”  
“等等——！”  
天火已经一把拦腰将红蜘蛛连人带着织物抱起来。   
“不——！！”  
天火却无视了他的“抗议”——他的伴侣口不对芯这件事他早已熟悉的不能再熟悉。简而言之，“不”约等于“好”，“等等好吗”约等于“就现在吧”，“慢一点”约等于“快一点”，“不行了”约等于——  
Shift，不能再想了，再想天火自己的散热系统也受不住了。  
航天飞机大步走到卧室门口，一脚踹开虚掩着的门。

将红蜘蛛一把掼在床上，天火倾身压了上去。

 

“啊！！！”  
一声惊叫响起。  
不对啊。这叫声...怎么是混音remix。  
天火拍下开关，霎时卧室的灯亮了。  
也照亮了屋内的...所有人。  
“呦，”天火镇定自若道，“好久不见。”

 

“我...我刚就想说来着。”红蜘蛛抬手捂住了面甲。  
“我弟弟他们今天过来看我。所以，卧室就留给他们了。”

 

END


	11. Chapter 11

柯博文端着能量块走到餐厅的时候，看见他的两位副手正在盘子里用叉子争抢一个能量块。那个可怜的、小小的立方体就这么被两只大白飞机抢来抢去，而这场持久的拉锯战以柯博文走到他们身边那一刻，伴随着一声轻微的“卡啦”声，这块立方体被活生生地——扯成了两半作为结束——普神在上请原谅他们的罪过，如果有来生大概它绝对不会想再做一个能量块。 

而“罪魁祸首”在他坐下来的那一刻迅速地正襟危坐地做好，云淡风轻杀意全无，一时间他的记忆扇区里不禁回放起了很多年前，他和天火、翼剑从军校后墙偷偷翻出去的过往。

谁又会想到一向温和正经的警署队长当年也有这样的经历呢。

柯博文笑了笑，放下餐盘，假装没看见那些小动作。

 

“这一次的恐惧兽暴动原因尚且不明，可能与宇宙电磁辐射有关，我们将积极配合环保部门以及军方进行彻底清缴，”柯博文沉吟了下，望向他的副手，“天火，那个地方，你应该比较熟悉。”

“是啊，不是第一次打交道了。”天火正色起来，“说来，那年没有清剿彻底？”

柯博文摇了摇头雕。

“这玩意怎么就杀不完？”翼剑不满地发话，“军方那帮人干什么吃的？依我看——”

他的话尾在柯博文无声而温和的谴责目光中收住了。白色轰炸机小声地嘟囔，“我才不是怕麻烦，我就是觉得不值。”

“这本是我们义不容辞的责任，事态紧迫，那边会有相关人员接应我们，”红蓝卡车没再就这个话题继续讨论，“这种生物曾经因生化污染而大规模在目标行星上爆发过，原因，地下矿物的电离辐射，繁殖方式无性，能够自主产生变异，后来生化实验场封闭，原地址建立了基地，用于大规模军事演习。”

“军事演习...”翼剑的光镜亮了起来，“难道说是——”

“我以为你早发现了。”天火打趣道，“熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，只不过这一次，我们居于主动。”

“我当然没你反应快，”翼剑不甘示弱回怼过去，“毕竟是你这家伙的高光时刻。”

航天飞机忍不住为他的措辞笑了起来。连带了柯博文也笑了。

 

 

红蜘蛛默默坐到了食堂的一个隐蔽的角落里。在这里他可以看到翼剑正在向天火和柯博文神采飞扬地说着什么，一边说一边笑，过了一会天火也加入了进来，大概是讲了一个非常俏皮的段子——红蜘蛛想，那一向是他擅长的——把柯博文都逗笑了。

他们好像认识是很久了，红蜘蛛无意识地扒拉着能量块一边想。

这三个tf坐在一起仿佛有种自动吸引别人目光的特异功能，就连食堂经过他们身边的人也不禁频频回过头去。这时候天火也笑了起来，航天飞机好像根本不在意别人的目光，就这么笑的很开怀，却莫名带了一种天然感染力，让红蜘蛛的火种里不禁也微微一荡。

天火，天火。红蜘蛛在芯里念着这个名字。英气而开朗的天火，豁达而率性的天火。不拘小节而莫名让他无法不在意的天火，走到哪里仿佛都自带着吸引目光的标签。

那架白色的航天飞机，他真的，耀眼极了。

他想起天火对他说的，“凭直觉”。那时候天火的眼神坦荡而又自然，就好像这是多么再正常不过的事情。

倘若他也坦荡无愧，便可以大大方方与天火对视。

 

但，如果他问心有愧呢。

 

 

“他们以前就是军校的同学。”一个声音忽然在他身后响起，红蜘蛛几乎是瞬间神经线路就绷紧了，没想到自己竟然如此专注，以至于居然连身后有人都没有注意到。

“年轻人，你不必这么提防，”清扫机看着他紧绷的肩膀，悠悠地说，“我们刚才才见过，而且，至少我也算是你的校友。”随后他绕到桌子的另一端，将餐盘放在红蜘蛛的对面。

红蜘蛛紧绷的神经慢慢放松下来。 

清扫机却忽然话锋一转，“你怎么看天火？”

红蜘蛛没料到对方会忽然问出这个问题，一瞬间竟不知怎么回答。

“我以前跟你一样，”清扫机却没再追问，只是自顾自地说下去，“独来独往，格格不入，只做自己认为对的事，追随我认为值得追随的人，于是——后来我来了这里，”他的目光落在红蜘蛛的身上，“那么你呢，你为了天火而来，仅此而已？”

“我欠他的，”红蜘蛛想了想，“我不想再欠任何人、任何东西了。”

 

“和那年的联合竞赛有关么。”沉默了一会，清扫机突然抛出这句话。

“你...你怎么知——。”话一出口，红蜘蛛顿觉失言，连忙改口，“你怎么这么说。”

清扫机不动声色地看着他的反应。

“你的履历时间对上了，那场事故，在当时还是比较轰动的，”清扫机顿了顿，“并且，你刚才用了‘再’。”

红蜘蛛垂下了光镜。

一瞬间复杂的感情涌上火种，尘封已久的记忆碎片席卷而来。红蜘蛛在桌子下攥紧了拳头，几乎捏的他手指发痛。他向来独来独往惯了，这件事说大不大说小不小，但确实是他百万年来火种上拔不出来的一根刺。他从未和任何人说起过这件事，即使是他最亲密的人——事情发生的时候他的兄弟们尚还年幼，而长大之后身为兄长他依然没有向暗啸他们倾诉的理由。而现在...

“不跟我说说么，没有别人会知道的，”清扫机仿佛没有看到他的小动作一般，宽和的声音一字一句敲打在他的火种上，“孩子，你一定压在芯里很久了吧。”

这句话终于压溃了红蜘蛛最后的芯理防线。

 

 

 

“Blackbird，”黑色飞机三两下帮他解开紧缚在手腕上的能量锁链，开始为他拆双翼上的平衡锁，“怎么称呼你？”

黑鸟。倒是很衬他的涂装。红蜘蛛芯想，抿了抿嘴唇，“Raptor。”

说谎不是他擅长的事，但在这里，不用真名是大家默认的规则，他便倒也不为此困扰了。

“猛禽，好名字，” Blackbird赞叹了一句，开始拆除他左翼上的平衡锁组件，“你这是被哪里来的一群‘小鸟’欺负了？”

生存法则。优胜劣汰。

不论你用任何手段。

几名选手组成团体攻击落单的选手，在这里再正常不过。

“......”红蜘蛛沉默了一会，“我...”他刚说出一个字，又像发声器锁住了一样卡住了，沉默着低下了头雕。

“好嘛，我不问了，” 黑鸟的手指不经意地掠过他蓝色光滑的机翼，却突然停下了拆平衡锁的动作，“要我救你也不是不可以，有个交换条件。”

“什...什么？”红蜘蛛感觉自己背上几乎因紧张而浮起了一层薄薄的电荷，他想了想，“我的计分球已经被他们拿走了——”

“我不要那个，”黑鸟的护目镜下藏着他读不懂的表情，“我要你告诉我你的真名。”

“......”

“或者让我亲一口，你自己选？”

“...啊？”

红蜘蛛的处理器飞速运转起来。

选前者，他会立即出局。

可是选后者...红蜘蛛感觉自己的处理器在发热，这个要求是很莫名其妙，和他一开始对这家伙的正直印象实在是...相去甚远，但是他现在也没什么话语权，问题在于，黑鸟会遵守他们的约定吗，如果在这之后他又提出新的要求，比如——比如——

“喂，你还真在认真思考啊！”

对方的声音拉回了他的思绪，随即他听到一阵爆发出的大笑声。

黑鸟忍俊不禁地直摇头，“我说，你这家伙太有意思了。”他指指自己的面甲，“我看起来像是这么落井下石的TF吗？”

红蜘蛛诚实地点点头。

对方差点扑街。

“逗你玩呢，君子不趁人之危，”随即红蜘蛛只听见咔咔清脆的两声，平衡锁开了，黑鸟将其取了下来随手掷在地上，“好啦，你现在自由了。”

 

 

“然后你们就组队行动了，”清扫机点了点头，叉起一个能量块，“他邀请你的？”

“不是，”红蜘蛛深深置换了一下气体，“是...是我提出来的。”

“哦？你提出来的？”清扫机有些讶然地放下了叉匙。“你看起来...虽然和你刚认识不久，但这似乎不太像你的风格。”

“是的，”红蜘蛛垂下光镜，声音听上去有些沙哑，“因为，我骗了他。”

 

 

生存法则。优胜劣汰。

不论你用任何手段。

蓝色的飞机轻巧地跃入空中，流畅地完成了变形，而后无声无息地滑进了夜色里。

这是生存环节的第一天。

红蜘蛛运气不是特别好，不仅随机的传送地点在一片没有任何遮挡的高地上，偏偏还在这时候下起了酸雨。如果不是他的保护涂层，他恐怕再飞一会，机体上的金属皮肤都会被腐蚀。

感谢保护涂层，红蜘蛛越过一个低洼的时候再一次这么想，他特意选择了低调的深蓝色，来遮蔽他明亮的朱红色涂装，这个颜色同时也让他更好地隐蔽在这片蓝色丛林的阴影以及天空里，而不会张扬的一出现就直接被当成活靶子扫射——那是只有第一年参赛的新兵才会犯的错误。

其实更有经验的选手会在参赛规则范围内最大程度地改装自己的机体，他见过将自己的发声器改装成高频干扰器利用频率来进行攻击的，见过把光镜改装成微型武器的，见过把自己的机体内部彻底改造的。

但这些对红蜘蛛来说太过了，他还是觉得，less is more.

于是他只是对自己做了一点小改动。

 

 

但有些事情你就是料不到，红蜘蛛觉得自己一定是幸运值低到负值了，才会在躲避酸雨的时候，碰到恐惧兽这种生物。这种匪夷所思的生物曾经因生化污染而大规模在这个小行星上爆发过，但他依稀记得它们已经被环保部门联合军方清缴了——那时尚且年幼的他还是在新闻上看到的这件事。而在那次之后这颗行星的生化实验场封闭了多年，直到很久很久之后，这片荒废的土地才重新被军方收回并建立了军演基地。 

不过一头野兽，红蜘蛛觉得自己能搞的定，可直到许多双幽绿色的光镜从黑暗中出现时候，他才想起来，这种生物向来群居行动。

他们从不独行。

但好在，在他迫不得已通过公共频道向竞赛组委汇报之前，他被三个偶然路过的TF救了，这很好，红蜘蛛想，否则很大可能会因此强制中止他的竞赛——他可还没拿到多少分呢，不能在这里止步。

他向对方表达了感谢，而对方也很大度地表示不必放在心上。只需和他们合作帮他们一个小忙。红蜘蛛一向独来独往惯了以至于他觉得给自己开通讯频道都是在浪费资源，但他不愿欠人人情，便也答应了。

而小忙则是，帮他们夺取一个选手的计分。红蜘蛛不擅长也不喜欢欺骗，但他同时也清楚兵不厌诈这个道理，更何况是在这样一场除你之外，皆为敌人的竞赛里。

于是他说，“好，是谁？”

我们已经帮你选好了人选。为首的紫色装甲车说给他看了一个全息影像——红蜘蛛依稀认得这张面孔，几轮预赛时这架黑色战机和他在积分榜上名次一直互相咬的很紧——紫色装甲车贴着他的音频接收器说，他很快会经过这片低地。你只需要照我们说的做，成为他的同伴，获得他的信任，然后——

红蜘蛛不动声色地将自己与对方保持了一些距离。

这架黑色战机，他在处理器里模拟过和这家伙交锋的样子，他亦想象过如何去战胜他，拿走他的计分球的样子——当然不是用这种方式。可他现在无法拒绝。于是红蜘蛛再三确认，只帮一次，只拿计分球，决不让对方因此出局或受伤。

对方毫不犹豫地答应了。

毫不犹豫地，就好像他们早知道他会这么说一样。

 

 

一掌切在黑鸟后颈前的瞬间红蜘蛛依然犹豫了一下，而后在他无声无息地倒在地上之前架住了他的机体。比想象的沉多了。红蜘蛛想着，将对方扶着靠在一棵树下，刻意无视了三个tf看向他的眼神。他半跪下来，伸手一探，便在对方怀里摸到了计分球的位置，10、20、30、40，50，60，一共6个。

红蜘蛛芯念一动，余光扫了一下周围的3个tf，摸出四个，压低身体尽量用翼展的阴影挡住自己的动作，而后不动声色地又将剩下两个塞回黑鸟垂落在身侧的手里。

“没了，”红蜘蛛向3个tf摊开掌心，“一人一个，刚好。”

紫色装甲车示意了一下，灰色的飞艇径自走过来，从红蜘蛛手里将计分球拿走，又在黑鸟身上胡乱摸了几把——红蜘蛛听见自己的火种怦怦直跳——还好，他们没有发现他的小动作——可红蜘蛛悬着的芯刚放下来，就见另一架绿色的跑车抬起手中的枪，指在了黑色战机的胸口上。

“这是..这是什么意思。”红蜘蛛愕然地望向装甲车，“这样他会出局的.——”

“答对了，以绝后患。”装甲车的光镜闪烁着意味不明的色泽，“这家伙战力太强...是个威胁。”

“我们——我们不是只是说拿走他的计分球，没说让他出局吗？”红蜘蛛隐隐有些不好的预感，他把手按在跑车的手腕上，目光投向装甲车，“现在，让他走吧。”

“呦，还为他说话了？”灰色的飞艇尖声讽刺，“莫非爱上他了？”

“好感人啊，”紫色装甲车观察着他的表情，“可是别忘了，让他躺在这里的是你不是我们哦。”

“没想到老大随口一说的你都信了啊，”绿色跑车讥笑，手上的枪开始蓄能，“这家伙也是，居然就信了你？你们这样的人居然能上积分榜前十，到底是太聪明，还是太蠢哟。”

红蜘蛛沉默了一会，随后将手探向左翼——那是他唯一剩下的武器。

“我说，”机翼的齿轮咬合着转动了几下后，落在红蜘蛛的掌心展开成了一把闪着光芒的剑，“我的承诺已经兑现了，”他挡在黑色战机身前，发光的剑刃指向面前的三个tf，沉声道，“我再说一遍...放他走。”

三个tf你看看我，我看看你，突然笑了起来。

 

 

“小飞机，你这样说，就没意思了。”

“本来还想跟你多玩一会，既然你这么不配合，我们也只好提前结束游戏了。”

红蜘蛛还没明白他这句话的含义，就见中间的紫色装甲车眼神示意了一下，两边的tf就冲了上来，一左一右钳住了他的双臂。

变故来得太快，红蜘蛛的手臂被用力地反扭过去，他吃痛得不由得手一松，那把翼剑就从山崖掉了下去，紫色的光芒只是一瞬间，就没入了深深的黑暗里。

红蜘蛛暗自试图在公频发送讯息，频段里却只剩下了空白的沙沙声。他忽然想起来，这些人和他说的为了保持联络并防止窃听，而要求他接入进通讯器的那个芯片。

“种子选手，Raptor，我们可是从一开始就听说你的大名了，”装甲车抱着手臂，居高临下地俯视着红蜘蛛，“没想过为什么恐惧兽会出现在你经过的地方吗，恩？那可花了我们不少功夫——”他用手掐着红蜘蛛的下颌逼迫蓝色的飞机看向自己，仿佛很满意他光镜中的愤怒和震惊——“说出来或许你不相信，Raptor，从你在预赛时拒绝合作的时候，我啊，可就对你很感兴趣喽。”

 

 

失去信号和定位仪的黑夜，不远处传来隐隐的仿佛野兽的低吼声。

悬崖呼啸的风刮得红蜘蛛光镜发涩。

他终于后知后觉地明白过来。

这从头至尾，就是一场针对他的骗局。

 

 

 

紫色的装甲车伸出手来，在红蜘蛛身上胡乱摸着翻找计分球，油腻的手摸在他座舱上的感觉让红蜘蛛嫌恶得不得了，他奋力想要挣脱，可一左一右制住他的两个tf力气却出奇的大，让他动弹不得。

对方满意地从他身上摸出了50分的成果，收进子空间里，“真要感谢你啊，Raptor，再加上躺在那边那个，你可是给我们带来了90分，你说，”装甲车努了努嘴示意，“他知道这件事会怎么想你呐。”

“你拿到了你想要的东西了，”红蜘蛛咬着牙，“我——我们对你没有价值了。”

“哦？” 装甲车笑得十分意味深长，“小飞机，看来你对‘价值’两个字理解的还太浅显啊。”

说着，手便向他光滑的腰甲伸去。

 

 

“喂...我说，无视别人，真的很讨厌欸。”

懒洋洋的声音，让包括红蜘蛛在内TF四个人都震惊地看了过去。

黑鸟就那样斜倚着树，也不知道他是什么时候上线并解开的平衡锁，黑色战机像是漫不经心地聊家常一般，声音却冷得骇人：

 

“把你的手，从他身上拿开。”

 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

柯博文端着能量块走到餐厅的时候，看见他的两位副手正在盘子里用叉子争抢一个能量块。那个可怜的、小小的立方体就这么被两只大白飞机抢来抢去，而这场持久的拉锯战以柯博文走到他们身边那一刻，伴随着一声轻微的“卡啦”声，这块立方体被活生生地——扯成了两半作为结束——普神在上请原谅他们的罪过，如果有来生大概它绝对不会想再做一个能量块。

 

而“罪魁祸首”在他坐下来的那一刻迅速地正襟危坐地做好，云淡风轻杀意全无，一时间他的记忆扇区里不禁回放起了很多年前，他和天火、翼剑从军校后墙偷偷翻出去的过往。

 

谁又会想到一向温和正经的警署队长当年也有这样的经历呢。

 

柯博文笑了笑，放下餐盘，假装没看见那些小动作。

 

 

“这一次的恐惧兽暴动原因尚且不明，可能与宇宙电磁辐射有关，我们将积极配合环保部门以及军方进行彻底清缴，”柯博文沉吟了下，望向他的副手，“天火，那个地方，你应该比较熟悉。”

 

“是啊，不是第一次打交道了。”天火正色起来，“说来，那年没有清剿彻底？”

 

柯博文摇了摇头雕。

 

“这玩意怎么就杀不完？”翼剑不满地发话，“军方那帮人干什么吃的？依我看——”

 

他的话尾在柯博文无声而温和的谴责目光中收住了。白色轰炸机小声地嘟囔，“我才不是怕麻烦，我就是觉得不值。”

 

“这本是我们义不容辞的责任，事态紧迫，那边会有相关人员接应我们，”红蓝卡车没再就这个话题继续讨论，“这种生物曾经因生化污染而大规模在目标行星上爆发过，原因，地下矿物的电离辐射，繁殖方式无性，能够自主产生变异，后来生化实验场封闭，原地址建立了基地，用于大规模军事演习。”

 

“军事演习...”翼剑的光镜亮了起来，“难道说是——”

 

“我以为你早发现了。”天火打趣道，“熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，只不过这一次，我们居于主动。”

 

“我当然没你反应快，”翼剑不甘示弱回怼过去，“毕竟是你这家伙的高光时刻。”

 

航天飞机忍不住为他的措辞笑了起来。连带了柯博文也笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛默默坐到了食堂的一个隐蔽的角落里。在这里他可以看到翼剑正在向天火和柯博文神采飞扬地说着什么，一边说一边笑，过了一会天火也加入了进来，大概是讲了一个非常俏皮的段子——红蜘蛛想，那一向是他擅长的——把柯博文都逗笑了。

 

他们好像认识是很久了，红蜘蛛无意识地扒拉着能量块一边想。

 

这三个tf坐在一起仿佛有种自动吸引别人目光的特异功能，就连食堂经过他们身边的人也不禁频频回过头去。这时候天火也笑了起来，航天飞机好像根本不在意别人的目光，就这么笑的很开怀，却莫名带了一种天然感染力，让红蜘蛛的火种里不禁也微微一荡。

 

天火，天火。红蜘蛛在芯里念着这个名字。英气而开朗的天火，豁达而率性的天火。不拘小节而莫名让他无法不在意的天火，走到哪里仿佛都自带着吸引目光的标签。

 

那架白色的航天飞机，他真的，耀眼极了。

 

耀眼极了。

 

他想起天火对他说的，“凭直觉”。那时候天火的眼神坦荡而又自然，就好像这是多么再正常不过的事情。

 

倘若他也坦荡无愧，便可以大大方方与天火对视。

 

 

但，如果他问心有愧呢。

 

 

 

 

“他们以前就是军校的同学。”一个声音忽然在他身后响起，红蜘蛛几乎是瞬间神经线路就绷紧了，没想到自己竟然如此专注，以至于居然连身后有人都没有注意到。

 

“年轻人，你不必这么提防，”清扫机看着他紧绷的肩膀，悠悠地说，“我们刚才才见过，而且，至少我也算是你的校友。”随后他绕到桌子的另一端，将餐盘放在红蜘蛛的对面。

 

红蜘蛛紧绷的神经慢慢放松下来。 

 

清扫机却忽然话锋一转，“你怎么看天火？”

 

红蜘蛛没料到对方会忽然问出这个问题，一瞬间竟不知怎么回答。

 

“我以前跟你一样，”清扫机却没再追问，只是自顾自地说下去，“独来独往，格格不入，只做自己认为对的事，追随我认为值得追随的人，于是——后来我来了这里，”他的目光落在红蜘蛛的身上，“那么你呢，你为了天火而来，仅此而已？”

 

“我欠他的，”红蜘蛛想了想，“我不想再欠任何人、任何东西了。”

 

 

 

 

 

“和那年的联合竞赛有关么。”沉默了一会，清扫机突然抛出这句话。

 

“你...你怎么知——。”话一出口，红蜘蛛顿觉失言，连忙改口，“你怎么这么说。”

 

清扫机不动声色地看着他的反应。

 

“你的履历时间对上了，那场事故，在当时还是比较轰动的，”清扫机顿了顿，“并且，你刚才用了‘再’。”

 

红蜘蛛垂下了光镜。

 

一瞬间复杂的感情涌上火种，尘封已久的记忆碎片席卷而来。红蜘蛛在桌子下攥紧了拳头，几乎捏的他手指发痛。他向来独来独往惯了，这件事说大不大说小不小，但确实是他百万年来火种上拔不出来的一根刺。他从未和任何人说起过这件事，即使是他最亲密的人——事情发生的时候他的兄弟们尚还年幼，而长大之后身为兄长他依然没有向暗啸他们倾诉的理由。而现在...

 

“不跟我说说么，没有别人会知道的，”清扫机仿佛没有看到他的小动作一般，宽和的声音一字一句敲打在他的火种上，“孩子，你一定压在芯里很久了吧。”

 

这句话终于压溃了红蜘蛛最后的芯理防线。

 

 

 

 

 

“Blackbird，”黑色飞机三两下帮他解开紧缚在手腕上的能量锁链，开始为他拆双翼上的平衡锁，“怎么称呼你？”

 

黑鸟。倒是很衬他的涂装。红蜘蛛芯想，抿了抿嘴唇，“Raptor。”

 

说谎不是他擅长的事，但在这里，不用真名是大家默认的规则，他便倒也不为此困扰了。

 

“猛禽，好名字，” Blackbird赞叹了一句，开始拆除他左翼上的平衡锁组件，“你这是被哪里来的一群‘小鸟’欺负了？”

 

生存法则。优胜劣汰。

 

不论你用任何手段。

 

几名选手组成团体攻击落单的选手，在这里再正常不过。

 

“......”红蜘蛛沉默了一会，“我...”他刚说出一个字，又像发声器锁住了一样卡住了，沉默着低下了头雕。

 

“好嘛，我不问了，” Blackbird的手指不经意地掠过他蓝色光滑的机翼，却突然停下了拆平衡锁的动作，“要我救你也不是不可以，有个交换条件。”

 

“什...什么？”红蜘蛛感觉自己背上几乎因紧张而浮起了一层薄薄的电荷，他想了想，“我的计分球已经被他们拿走了——”

 

“我不要那个，”Blackbird的护目镜下藏着他读不懂的表情，“我要你告诉我你的真名。”

 

“......”

 

“或者让我亲一口，你自己选？”

 

“...啊？”

 

红蜘蛛的处理器飞速运转起来。

 

选前者，他会立即出局。

 

可是选后者...红蜘蛛感觉自己的处理器在发热，这个要求是很莫名其妙，和他一开始对这家伙的正直印象实在是...相去甚远，但是他现在也没什么话语权，问题在于，黑鸟会遵守他们的约定吗，如果亲了之后他又提出新的要求，比如——比如——

 

 

“喂，你还真在认真思考啊！”

 

对方的声音拉回了他的思绪，随即他听到一阵爆发出的大笑声。

 

Blackbird忍俊不禁地直摇头，“我说，你这家伙太有意思了。”他指指自己的面甲，“我看起来像是这么落井下石的TF吗？”

 

红蜘蛛诚实地点点头。

 

对方差点扑街。

 

“逗你玩呢，君子不趁人之危，”随即红蜘蛛只听见咔咔清脆的两声，平衡锁开了，Blackbird将其取了下来随手掷在地上，“好啦，你现在自由了。”

 

 

 

 

“然后你们就组队行动了，”清扫机点了点头，叉起一个能量块，“他邀请你的？”

 

“不是，”红蜘蛛深深置换了一下气体，“是...是我提出来的。”

 

“哦？你提出来的？”清扫机有些讶然地放下了叉匙。“你看起来...虽然和你刚认识不久，但这似乎不太像你的风格。”

 

“是的，”红蜘蛛垂下光镜，声音听上去有些沙哑，“因为，我骗了他。”

 

 

 

 

生存法则。优胜劣汰。

 

不论你用任何手段。

 

蓝色的飞机轻巧地跃入空中，流畅地完成了变形，而后无声无息地滑进了夜色里。

 

这是生存环节的第一天。

 

红蜘蛛运气不是特别好，不仅随机的传送地点在一片没有任何遮挡的高地上，偏偏还在这时候下起了酸雨。如果不是他的保护涂层，他恐怕再飞一会，机体上的金属皮肤都会被腐蚀。

 

感谢保护涂层，红蜘蛛越过一个低洼的时候再一次这么想，他特意选择了低调的深蓝色，来遮蔽他明亮的朱红色涂装，这个颜色同时也让他更好地隐蔽在这片蓝色丛林的阴影以及天空里，而不会张扬的一出现就直接被当成活靶子扫射——那是只有第一年参赛的新兵才会犯的错误。

 

其实更有经验的选手会在参赛规则范围内最大程度地改装自己的机体，他见过将自己的发声器改装成高频干扰器利用频率来进行攻击的，见过把光镜改装成微型武器的，见过把自己的机体内部彻底改造的。

 

但这些对红蜘蛛来说太过了，他还是觉得，less is more.

 

于是他只是对自己做了一点小改动。

 

 

 

但有些事情你就是料不到，红蜘蛛觉得自己一定是幸运值低到负值了，才会在躲避酸雨的时候，碰到恐惧兽这种生物。这种匪夷所思的生物曾经因生化污染而大规模在这个小行星上爆发过，但他依稀记得它们已经被环保部门联合军方清缴了——那时尚且年幼的他还是在新闻上看到的这件事。而在那次之后这颗行星的生化实验场封闭了多年，直到很久很久之后，这片荒废的土地才重新被军方收回并建立了军演基地。

 

不过一头野兽，红蜘蛛觉得自己能搞的定，可直到许多双幽绿色的光镜从黑暗中出现时候，他才想起来，这种生物向来群居行动。

 

他们从不独行。

 

但好在，在他迫不得已通过公共频道向竞赛组委汇报之前，他被三个偶然路过的TF救了，这很好，红蜘蛛想，否则很大可能会因此强制中止他的竞赛——他可还没拿到多少分呢，不能在这里止步。

 

他向对方表达了感谢，而对方也很大度地表示不必放在心上。只需和他们合作帮他们一个小忙。红蜘蛛一向独来独往惯了以至于他觉得给自己开通讯频道都是在浪费资源，但他不愿欠人人情，便也答应了。

 

而小忙则是，帮他们夺取一个选手的计分。红蜘蛛不擅长也不喜欢欺骗，但他同时也清楚兵不厌诈这个道理，更何况是在这样一场除你之外，皆为敌人的竞赛里。

 

于是他说，“好，是谁？”

 

我们已经帮你选好了人选。为首的紫色装甲车说给他看了一个全息影像——红蜘蛛依稀认得这张面孔，几轮预赛时这架黑色战机和他在积分榜上名次一直互相咬的很紧——紫色装甲车贴着他的音频接收器说，他很快会经过这片低地。你只需要照我们说的做，成为他的同伴，获得他的信任，然后——

 

红蜘蛛不动声色地将自己与对方保持了一些距离。

 

这架黑色战机，他在处理器里模拟过和这家伙交锋的样子，他亦想象过如何去战胜他，拿走他的计分球的样子——当然不是用这种方式。可他现在无法拒绝。于是红蜘蛛再三确认，只帮一次，只拿计分球，决不让对方因此出局或受伤。

 

对方毫不犹豫地答应了。

 

毫不犹豫地，就好像他们早知道他会这么说一样。

 

 

 

一掌切在黑鸟后颈前的瞬间红蜘蛛依然犹豫了一下，而后在他无声无息地倒在地上之前架住了他的机体。比想象的沉多了。红蜘蛛想着，将对方扶着靠在一棵树下，刻意无视了三个tf看向他的眼神。他半跪下来，伸手一探，便在对方怀里摸到了计分球的位置，10、20、30、40，50，60，一共6个。

 

红蜘蛛芯念一动，余光扫了一下周围的3个tf，摸出四个，压低身体尽量用翼展的阴影挡住自己的动作，而后不动声色地又将剩下两个塞回黑鸟垂落在身侧的手里。

 

“没了，”红蜘蛛向3个tf摊开掌心，“一人一个，刚好。”

 

紫色装甲车示意了一下，灰色的飞艇径自走过来，从红蜘蛛手里将计分球拿走，又在黑鸟身上胡乱摸了几把——红蜘蛛听见自己的火种怦怦直跳——还好，他们没有发现他的小动作——可红蜘蛛悬着的芯刚放下来，就见另一架绿色的跑车抬起手中的枪，指在了黑色战机的胸口上。

 

“这是..这是什么意思。”红蜘蛛愕然地望向装甲车，“这样他会出局的.——”

 

“答对了，以绝后患。”装甲车的光镜闪烁着意味不明的色泽，“这家伙战力太强...是个威胁。”

 

“我们——我们不是只是说拿走他的计分球，没说让他出局吗？”红蜘蛛隐隐有些不好的预感，他把手按在跑车的手腕上，目光投向装甲车，“现在，让他走吧。”

 

“呦，还为他说话了？”灰色的飞艇尖声讽刺，“莫非爱上他了？”

 

“好感人啊，”紫色装甲车观察着他的表情，“可是别忘了，让他躺在这里的是你不是我们哦。”

 

“没想到老大随口一说的你都信了啊，”绿色跑车讥笑，手上的枪开始蓄能，“这家伙也是，居然就信了你？你们这样的人居然能上积分榜前十，到底是太聪明，还是太蠢哟。”

 

红蜘蛛沉默了一会，随后将手探向左翼——那是他唯一剩下的武器。

 

“我说，”机翼的齿轮咬合着转动了几下后，落在红蜘蛛的掌心展开成了一把闪着光芒的剑，“我的承诺已经兑现了，”他挡在黑色战机身前，发光的剑刃指向面前的三个tf，沉声道，“我再说一遍...放他走。”

 

三个tf你看看我，我看看你，突然笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

“小飞机，你这样说，就没意思了。”

 

“本来还想跟你多玩一会，既然你这么不配合，我们也只好提前结束游戏了。”

 

红蜘蛛还没明白他这句话的含义，就见中间的紫色装甲车眼神示意了一下，两边的tf就冲了上来，一左一右钳住了他的双臂。

 

变故来得太快，红蜘蛛的手臂被用力地反扭过去，他吃痛得不由得手一松，那把翼剑就从山崖掉了下去，紫色的光芒只是一瞬间，就没入了深深的黑暗里。

 

红蜘蛛暗自试图在公频发送讯息，频段里却只剩下了空白的沙沙声。他忽然想起来，这些人和他说的为了保持联络并防止窃听，而要求他接入进通讯器的那个芯片。

 

“种子选手，Raptor，我们可是从一开始就听说你的大名了，”装甲车抱着手臂，居高临下地俯视着红蜘蛛，“没想过为什么恐惧兽会出现在你经过的地方吗，恩？那可花了我们不少功夫——”他用手掐着红蜘蛛的下颌逼迫蓝色的飞机看向自己，仿佛很满意他光镜中的愤怒和震惊——“说出来或许你不相信，Raptor，从你在预赛时拒绝合作的时候，我啊，可就对你很感兴趣喽。”

 

 

 

 

 

失去信号和定位仪的黑夜，不远处传来隐隐的仿佛野兽的低吼声。

 

悬崖呼啸的风刮得红蜘蛛光镜发涩。

 

他终于后知后觉地明白过来。

 

这从头至尾，就是一场针对他的骗局。

 

 

 

 

 

紫色的装甲车伸出手来，在红蜘蛛身上胡乱摸着翻找计分球，油腻的手摸在他座舱上的感觉让红蜘蛛嫌恶得不得了，他奋力想要挣脱，可一左一右制住他的两个tf力气却出奇的大，让他动弹不得。

 

对方满意地从他身上摸出了50分的成果，收进子空间里，“真要感谢你啊，Raptor，再加上躺在那边那个，你可是给我们带来了90分，你说，”装甲车努了努嘴示意，“他知道这件事会怎么想你呐。”

 

“你拿到了你想要的东西了，”红蜘蛛咬着牙，“我——我们对你没有价值了。”

 

“哦？” 装甲车笑得十分意味深长，“小飞机，看来你对‘价值’两个字理解的还太浅显啊。”

 

说着，手便向他光滑的腰甲伸去。

 

 

 

 

“喂...我说，无视别人，真的很讨厌欸。”

 

懒洋洋的声音，让包括红蜘蛛在内TF四个人都震惊地看了过去。

 

黑鸟就那样斜倚着树，也不知道他是什么时候上线并解开的平衡锁，黑色战机像是漫不经心地聊家常一般，声音却冷得骇人：

 

“把你的手，从他身上拿开。”

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、关于代号，Blackbird（黑鸟）和Raptor（猛禽）是真人世天火/红蜘蛛扫描的地球载具的名字，在这个AU里和真人世这两位没什么关系更不会去扫描地球载具，所以用在此处。  
> 2、在邪神三部曲里出现过“换了马甲涂装就反应不过来你是你”的桥段，且不止一次，所以...在这里主角们依然继承了这个匪夷所思的毛病。（天/红：你知道这样会显得我们很降智吗）


	13. Chapter 13

“后来呢，”清扫机的目光深深地凝视着他。

 

“后来——”

 

二对三是有胜算的，尽管他们现在处于明显劣势——主要是红蜘蛛。而打破这一僵持局面的并不是别的什么人，却是不知道从哪里冒出来的恐惧兽。群居而行的生物大概是嗅到了能量的气息，无声无息地包围住了他们。那三个tf几乎是有些慌不择路地将红蜘蛛反推向黑色战机，而后趁这个空档冲破了包围圈。

 

缺口瞬间就被从后方涌上来的野兽填补了。手无寸铁这个词用在金属机械生命体身上实在是可笑但他们偏偏就处于这个境地——而且这其中还有一大半原因——红蜘蛛想，是因为自己。

 

他堪堪站稳身形，抬起头雕正想说点什么，黑鸟的一只手指却虚虚地点在了他的唇上。

 

只见黑色战机的唇边弯起一个弧度，和他之前的那种笑容有点像，但又有所不同，是一个沉着又令人信服的笑容。

 

他的语调也收敛起了方才那种玩世不恭的语气，听上去可靠又沉稳。

 

他说，“有我在，没什么好怕的。”

 

在这种时刻还说什么别管我你先走实在是多余又矫情的事于是他和黑鸟都选择了不再言语——也没时间再言语。这个世界上有太多不可能来得及反应的东西，你也根本没有时间去思考，唯有当下拼尽全力，才能在威胁面前活下去。

 

活下去。活下去。

 

 

但变故实在来得太快。

 

来自对能量本能的渴求使得在野兽们眼里，他和黑鸟此时就宛如两个大型食饵一般，纵使格斗满分的选手，也架不住对方的数量级优势。黑鸟的机翼几乎被一拥而上的野兽撕碎，同为飞行单位红蜘蛛知道那是一种怎样的痛楚，而他自己也好不到哪去，没了机翼的一部分，他很难顺利完成变形。

 

他们身上伤口的能量液气味引来了更多的恐惧兽，一双双幽绿色的光镜贪婪地看着他们。

 

后有追兵但好在前面不算是绝路。“只有一个办法了！”黑鸟吼了一声，一把扯下在红蜘蛛腿上疯狂撕咬的一只野兽用力甩出去，“渣的太憋屈了！”

 

“你说什么？”红蜘蛛无暇分神，包围圈还在不断地缩小，而黑鸟刚说完这句话，就被一拥而上的恐惧兽们压倒了。

 

渣的！红蜘蛛处理器里只剩下这最后一个念头，血性顿起，回身一拳狠狠击出！压在黑色战机胸甲上正疯狂撕咬的野兽登时便被他打掉下来，红蜘蛛趁这个空档，用力一把将对方从兽堆里拽起来——

 

浓重的腥味。

 

是能量液的味道。

 

红蜘蛛芯中微震，定睛一看，能量液从黑色战机的残损的胸甲和肩甲上一滴一滴地流到红蜘蛛的掌心，黏腻的潮湿灼得他芯口发痛。

 

意识到红蜘蛛发现了，对方满不在乎地说，“嗨，小事儿，我在军校训练的时候成绩超差，经常被教官打，这点伤不算什么...”

 

他蓦地停住了。

 

因为红蜘蛛突然抓住了他的手。

 

红蜘蛛抓得很紧，紧到黑鸟几乎可以感觉到对方的指节的颤抖。

 

一时间周遭仿佛静地只听见彼此深长的置换声。

 

半晌，红蜘蛛哑声道：“...谢谢。”

 

“......”

 

黑色战机把一只手覆盖在那只颤抖的手上。

 

“不用谢。”

 

 

 

 

“太他渣多了，这玩意...只会越来越多，”黑鸟的光镜在黑暗中亮得可怕，他凝视着愈发缩小的兽群包围圈，“没有别的办法了。”

 

 

 

 

“快快快跳跳跳！”黑色战机大声吼着，一拳狠狠地砸在另一只恐惧兽上，将野兽砸的直飞出去，“再拖下去都得交代在这里！”

 

飞行单位——两个飞行单位被迫跳崖是一种怎样匪夷所思的体验。红蜘蛛无暇再去思考，那些事情发生地太快也太过久远，他唯一记得的，就是电光火石之间，黑鸟扑过来，将他紧紧地抱在了怀里。

 

呼啸的风声擦着红蜘蛛的面甲，他堪堪只能听到，对方在他的音频接收器旁说。

 

“有我在，别怕。”

 

那是他在失去意识前，听到的最后一句话。

 

 

 

 

“然后就是新闻上更多人会都知道的事了，恐惧兽的混乱暴动使得竞赛也被迫中止，”清扫机看着他，“那你说的‘黑鸟’呢？后来你告诉他真相了吗。”

 

“晚了，”红蜘蛛沉默了很久，“没有机会了。”

 

红蜘蛛从修复舱里上线后，已经是事件发生后的第三个大循环。他从破碎的梦境中上线，一切发生的事情都恍如隔世，唯有他涂装上留下的咬痕、抓痕，和残损蓝漆下露出来的朱红色提醒他，这一切都是真实发生过的。

 

可他再也没找到黑鸟。

 

因为此次事件，军演中止，所有选手公开成绩全部封锁，待后续组委核实后秘密归档，不再公开宣布。而各部门担责归属的问题使得媒体对此事讳莫如深，发出来的新闻也都是语焉不详，有价值的信息几乎全被封锁，红蜘蛛没权限也没有办法去再挖出哪怕一丝对他有用的东西。出院的那一天，他收到了机要通道寄来的自己的竞赛成绩，“优秀”。

 

可那架黑色战机却像一滴水，从他的世界里无声无息地蒸发了。

 

唯一值得一提的是，红蜘蛛找遍了所有有关此次事件的报道，没有提到有人员遇难。这让他稍微放了点芯。

 

但补上那些没说出口的话，确是没有机会了。

 

 

 

 

 

“我从没想过你这家伙也会着了别人的道儿。”翼剑不无戏谑，“嘿，你可是天火。”

 

“我也没想到，”航天飞机眨了眨光镜，“但他和‘别人’不一样。”他刻意强调了“别人”这两个字。

 

“你的意思是——”

 

“我是说，我早就看出来了，”天火露出一个笑容，有点像他一贯的笑，光镜深处却又有一丝隐隐的温情，“因为，他的演技实在太拙劣了。”

 

太拙劣了。说谎的时候甚至都不敢正视自己。交汇时刻意避开的目光，言谈间的闪烁其词，仿佛是刻意的欲盖弥彰——宛如被小心翼翼地写上“危险”标签的饱满果实，散发着新鲜的芬芳。

 

可你偏就忍不住想去咬一口。

 

 

飞行单位——两个飞行单位被迫跳崖是一种怎样匪夷所思的体验，换做以前的天火他也会觉得这剧本是不是写的太他渣过于扯淡，但如果换做是一群不知道从哪里来的恐惧兽追在你身上撕咬你的四肢和机翼呢？

 

翼剑在处理器里模拟了一下那个情景，感觉翅膀根生疼。

 

“还有会飞的，”天火慢悠悠地，仿佛在说别人的故事一样，“一股脑往你身上扑，简直像要把你能量吸干一样。”

 

“这绝对是你机生最难忘的一件事，”翼剑拍了拍对方的肩，“不过，那天你是真的英勇，唉，可惜那家伙不知道。”

 

天火笑了笑，面甲难得地有些微微发红。

 

 

 

那一天，他们在整片区域内搜索了整整一夜，最终在太阳升起来的时候，在一片低洼地里，找到了俯卧着倒在积水里的天火和他怀里的那架蓝色飞机。以及满地的已死亡或者半昏迷状态的恐惧兽。甚至有几只在死的时候，还咬着他们的机体没有松口。

 

那时候天火尚还有一丝意识，但毕竟已经到了强弩之末。翼剑拍着他的面甲但他根本对不上焦，谁喊他他都看不见也听不清，唯一能真真切切感受到的，就是怀里，那绝对、绝对不能放手的重量。

 

“可惜计分球遗失了。”天火忽然没头没脑般冒出这么一句。

 

“恩？”翼剑有些不明白他的意思，“有什么大不了？反正最后分数还是给你加满了，不是吗？”

 

“是啊。”这一次，航天飞机没有笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“但我觉得这事情不该这么结束，”清扫机放下了杯子，“我倒有个更好的故事后续。”

 

红蜘蛛不明白对方这句话的意思，但还是礼貌道，“愿闻其详。”

 

“那件事情后，为了追责各方都在全力调查此事——毕竟恐惧兽出现在防区里肯定是有人动了手脚，而你说的那三个tf也去找了黑鸟，许诺只要他出面作证，联合他们将责任推到Raptor身上，便能给他一笔可观的回报。可这家伙吧，”清扫机笑了笑，“不着调的时候非常不着调，但认真起来倒是一等一的认真。他抵死不合作，后来因为这件事还被那三个人堵在路上报复。”

 

火种里有些什么，仿佛就要汹涌而出，红蜘蛛难以置信地望着清扫机，却终究没能发出一个字来。

 

清扫机看着他的表情笑了，“没输，也没赢，挂了点彩，受了处分，毕业的时候高级警署系统不收他，直到他的同学、朋友，现在也是他的上级，出面把他要了过去，”清扫机淡淡一笑，“他的上级你今天也见过的，柯博文——是个值得追随的人吧，恩？”

 

红蜘蛛听着几乎呆住了。

 

“其实我觉得啊，”清扫机扬了扬下颌指向一个方向，“还是白色涂装更衬那小子，你觉得呢？”

 

红蜘蛛有些发怔地顺着清扫机的目光看去，天火正和翼剑、柯博文谈笑着往餐厅外走去。主恒星的余晖透过餐厅的玻璃，落在航天飞机的身上，鲜明的轮廓也染上了温柔的光泽，奇异般地，和他记忆扇区里多年前那个桀骜而又神采飞扬的身影重合起来。

 

红蜘蛛揉了揉光镜，莫名感到那里有些发涩。

 

“或许你还没有意识到，”清扫机看了他许久，意味深长地说，“天火比你以为的，更在乎你。而依我看…”年长的警员深深地望着面前的年轻飞行者，“你也比你以为的，更在乎他。”

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛猝然丢下餐盘，向外面冲去。

 

他奔跑时带起的疾风，扫倒了一大片桌椅，兵兵乓乓一地狼藉。

 

“唉，现在的年轻人，真是一个比一个风风火火...”清扫机自顾自念叨着，将最后一口能量饮料一饮而尽。

 

“不过，年轻也真好啊。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛冲进天火的办公室的时候，航天飞机正在护理他的配枪。他就这么随意地坐在桌子上，一点也不像个警署副队长“该有”的样子。他的身侧是已经解体后的枪械部件，被妥帖地放在黑色的织物上。枪管上有着不甚清晰的涂装划痕，和能量留下的刮擦与缺口，无声地记录着它经历过的一次又一次战斗。桌上的枪托则光滑一些，那是被无数次握持所造成的效果。

 

天火正用一块绒布细细地来回揩拭着枪身，军用防护油渗进细密的纹路里，又随着他的动作再一次被绒布抹平，反射出锃亮的光泽，在天火白色的手里，这把武器像是疲惫的野兽，无声地任由着它的主人的掌心温柔地抚摸。

 

一时间红蜘蛛竟觉得这个场面有些温情。

 

注意到门口的红蜘蛛，天火放下了手中的活儿，抬起头向他展颜一笑：

 

“嗨。”

 

天火的轮廓深刻而鲜明，硬朗的线条在严肃的时候有种军人的骁悍而又冷峻的气质，但他每每一笑起来，那种劲儿瞬间就烟消云散了，反倒透出那么几分特别的、不正经的魅力来。

 

“天火，我——我有事想跟你说。”红蜘蛛感觉自己的掌心几乎渗出了一层稀薄的冷凝液。

 

“嗯哼？”天火看着有些局促不安的红色飞机，“怎么了？”

 

可红蜘蛛却突然像锁住了发声器一般。原本火种中的愧疚情感，在想起天火对于Raptor的描述之后，又平添了一丝自我认知的卑劣。

 

天火，他会怎么——他会怎么想呢？

 

踌躇了许久，红蜘蛛终于问道：

 

“Raptor...你，怎么看他？”

 

 

 

天火万万没料到红蜘蛛会问出这样一个问题来。

 

啊...糟糕，就知道翼剑这家伙不靠谱，什么都往外说。航天飞机暗想，面上仍镇定地摆出一个真诚的笑容来试图蒙混过关：“我...忘了。”

 

“忘了？”红蜘蛛的表情看上去——天火隐约觉得好像比他自己还不可思议，“你联合竞赛的同伴，你的初——”红蜘蛛仿佛有些费力地吐出那个词——“你的初恋，你说你记了两百万年，你...忘了？”

 

“呃——”航天飞机挠了挠了下颌，“我——我想起来了，好像是有这么回事，”

 

红蜘蛛问出这样的问题其实不太符合天火对他的认知，但反问对方为什么问这个无异于自己在地上挖个坑一头跳进火种源。现在天火只觉得自己祸从口出，此时他1%的内存用来悔不当初而另外的99%内存都在想着如何才能尽快结束这个话题。

 

红蜘蛛突如其来的问题就像一颗石子，在天火的火种里激起了涟漪，几乎打乱了他的阵脚，以至于一向思维缜密的他，都没有意识到一个被忽视掉的细节。

 

——翼剑根本就不知道“Raptor”这个代号。

 

 

于是他小心翼翼地观察着红蜘蛛的脸色，“过去的，就过去了，”航天飞机斟酌着用词，“我没有再想过那些有的没的了。”

 

这话倒不是说的假的。过去那件事说大不大说小不小，但确是他漫长生命中一个小片段，被他封在记忆扇区的深处。后来他用了自己所有手段去找过那个叫做“Raptor”的选手，可惜他除了知道这个名字和大致的涂装再没有别的线索——何况这两项他猜测大概率也不是真实信息。

 

天火向来自诩拿得起放得下，他待感情也是简单直接，能抓住，拼尽全力也要争取，身心火种全部交付于你；错过了，就爽朗一笑，继续一往无前。

 

这件尘封的小片段除了知情的少数几个人他从未再主动向别人提起，直到在红蜘蛛年会上看到惊天雷的一刻。那相似的涂装确实是让他想起了这件事情，可那时话一出连练他自己也几乎要笑自己的天真。而当时和红蜘蛛萍水相逢也没想那么多，既然红蜘蛛问了他也就随口提了两句，七分他没往心里去，三分倒不如说是想看看红蜘蛛的反应——他觉得那会很有趣。

 

那时候哪知道会有今天这些事情，更怎么知道后来会和红蜘蛛——

 

思维缜密如他，也有算不到的事情。

 

红蜘蛛只是看着他，没有表情，也不言语，天火不知道他在想什么，这种无声的压迫感持续了一分钟后——

 

“好吧，好吧，我承认，”天火仿佛彻底放弃了一般，航天飞机悲痛状抱着自己的头雕，“偶尔还是会想一下——只是偶尔——我向普神发誓！毕竟...毕竟我那次真的很惨啊，要不是我英勇又机智——算了不说这个，关键是——”副队长露出一种堪称“委屈”的表情，“虽然说是‘初恋’但是只是我单方面的，人家——人家对我没有意思的！”

 

红蜘蛛看了天火半晌，居然笑了。

 

这是红蜘蛛今天第二次，让天火没料到。

 

天火处理器里模拟了很多种红蜘蛛听完他的话的反应，但唯独没有笑这一种。红蜘蛛本来就很少笑，上一次让天火印象深刻的还是年会上，但那是和现在完全不同的情景。这一笑笑得天火火种里直打鼓，方才想好的漂亮情话几乎忘了个一干二净，正绞尽脑汁打算说点什么来打破这尴尬的气氛，红蜘蛛却率先开口了：

 

“你怎么就知道他对你没意思呢。”

 

“这...”天火一闭眼一咬牙，“直觉。”

 

“不要这么笃定你的直觉。”红蜘蛛光镜里带着浅浅的笑意。

 

“这是你第二次这么说了。”天火小心翼翼道。

 

“第三次。”

 

“啊？” 航天飞机的处理器一时间有些宕机。

 

红蜘蛛终于收起了笑意，敛容道，“其实我来找你，还有一件事。”

 

天火的芯再一次揪了起来。

 

“既然你知道我的背景，你就该知道其实我有自保能力。”

 

“恩哼？”

 

“你不用处处护着我。”

 

“那不一样，这是我的职责。”

 

“也就是说，只要我不是跟你一起的队友，下一次你还是会这样。”

 

“当然...咦？”天火眼神亮了起来，“你这是在关心我吗？”

 

“你想多了。”

 

 

两人默然无言了一会，红蜘蛛开口了。

 

“既然这样，那...那你之前问的那件事，”红蜘蛛想了想，“我的回答是‘好’。”

 

“恩？你的意思我可以追你了？”

 

“你这思维也太天马行空了，”红蜘蛛缓缓道，“......我是说加入你们署的事。”

 

“哦...这件事啊...”航天飞机的眼神闪烁了几下。

 

“怎么，是...已经晚了吗。”

 

“当然没有。”天火笑了起来。他跳下桌子，将配枪放在桌上，用没沾染上油污的那只手拍了拍红蜘蛛的肩甲——

 

“只要你想来，永远都不会晚。”[2]*

 

 

 

 

“好嘛，那为了庆祝你加入我们，欢迎party你想在哪开？我知道好几个不错的地方——”

 

“我不喜欢party...你能不能不要揽着我的肩。”

 

“不能。”

 

红蜘蛛挣脱了几下，没挣开，也就由得他去了。

 

他们再一次并肩而行在警署外的大街上，红蜘蛛突然想起来，在不久之前，他们也是这样走在这条路上，天火非要送他去医院，那时候自己满芯都是怎么才能甩开这个黑心汽油桶，再想想这段时间以来发生的事，和揽在自己肩上的手臂，又不免觉得有些难为情。

 

还有一点点，小小的喜悦。

 

“天火，”红蜘蛛踌躇了一下，忽地问了个没头没脑的问题，“你以前在军校里经常被——被教官打吗？”[1]*

 

“怎么会？谁跟你造的谣？我从学校到现在，可都是柯博文的左右手。你不信，我回头去调我的档案给你看——”

 

“我信，”红蜘蛛按住天火的手臂，语气郑重起来，“我就是想说，那个，谢谢。”

 

“啊，怎么突然说——”

 

“还有，天火，对不起。”

 

“啊？你在说些什么？”航天飞机彻底摸不着头脑了。

 

“没什么，快走吧。”

 

“好嘛好嘛——喂，等等我啊！”

 

红蜘蛛在前面走的飞快，听闻后面传来的声音，忍不住唇角弯起一个柔软的弧度。

 

天火，其实，那时候我也有点——

 

我也有点——

 

有点小小的，喜欢你了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

天火是被急促的通讯提醒强制上线的。

 

来电人：翼剑。

 

“什么事？”天火接起来，看了看内置时钟，刚过午夜，“你这货...那事我还没跟你算账呢...”航天飞机的声音还带着刚上线慵懒的沙哑。

 

“你在说些什么，我找你是有正事——”翼剑的声音还没落，另一个声音把通讯频段切了过来，“天火。”

 

“恩？Sir？”天火整个机一下子从充电床上弹起来，瞬间就彻底清醒了。

 

“E-0452小行星恐惧兽再次发生严重暴乱，” 通讯器里柯博文的声音冷静自持，但细听能隐隐感到话语中的一丝紧迫，“军方要求我们尽快出发。”

 

天火敛去了所有的睡意，正色道，“Sir，什么时候。”

 

“现在。”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]* 他以前成绩是不是很差，经常被——被教官打吗？” CH11L里黑鸟曾跟红蜘蛛说不必为他受伤愧疚，因为他“经常被教官打”  
>    
> [2] “只要你想来，永远都不会晚”。好了，我的任务完成了2/3了，毕竟这就是一个小红加入汽车人的AU啦，“只要你想来，永远都不会晚”是我希望天火代表所有汽车人（什么鬼）对小红说的话，在原作里，我常觉得在火星上天火向他伸出的手不止是他的个人意志，更是代表了全体汽车人美好善意的一个缩影（天火自己也说了 不只是他要救他 是所有人都会这么做）但是原作里真的真的已经晚了，他没有机会了，我希望在这个AU里他重来一次，可以有这个机会。


	14. 【番外】关于他们的11件小事

1、谁酒量更好？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：×

红蜘蛛整个家族或多或少都有喝了酒就不一样的特质——或许这玩意和赛博特恩核酸有关系。后来天火见过了红蜘蛛的两位兄弟喝醉后的样子，开始怀疑他们的隐藏人格是不是反了（？）

天火就不一样了，高纯三斤半，中纯随便灌。低纯...那是给他家小红飞机准备的饮料。

 

2、两人谁更有魅力？

天火：？

红蜘蛛：？

这个问题天火比你更想知道，于是副队长在警署发起了一次投票。

除去天火和红蜘蛛自己的票，他俩是1：1平。

然后天火投了自己。

红蜘蛛投了柯博文。

好吧，航天飞机承认，尽管他的票数比红蜘蛛高，但他还是有一点点不开心。绝对不是因为柯博文拿了第一，他发誓绝对不是因为这个，而是因为——是因为——航天飞机苦恼极了，他哪说得出口啊。

但是红蜘蛛居然给他准备了他最爱吃的甜点——只给了他一个机准备的——于是这一点点的不开心，也马上就烟消云散啦。

 

3、谁更会调情？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：√

天火这人厉害，就厉害在他总能够把调情调得坦荡荡。光镜里含着笑，明明是很那什么的话，偏从他这里说出来就坦然得紧，完全不觉得羞耻，贴着音频接收器小声说“我想要你啊” 深情又炙热的眼神，咱们红蜘蛛同学就根本抗拒不了——换谁也抗拒不了啊。

唉，要不怎么说，“不要命的”就是拿“不要脸的”没办法呢。

但红蜘蛛也有自己的一套，不过极为罕见。一般发生在早上刚上线迷迷糊糊的时候，红蜘蛛趴在天火怀里有一下没一下的享受对方温热手掌在头顶的抚摸，然后大概是天火说了句什么不要脸的调情话把他逗笑了，红色飞机就伸长手臂，懒洋洋地环上航天飞机的脖颈，“Jet...“他的声音带着慵懒的沙哑，“do it for me...”

这话一出，天火同学可就真的不困了。

（这个梗我想了很久了我发誓我真的真的是红厨）

 

4、谁更喜欢小动物？

天火：？

红蜘蛛：？

通常在路上看到流浪小动物主动提出想带回家养的都是天火。

但最后小动物都会更粘红蜘蛛。

天火百思不得其解。

 

5、谁做的饭更好吃？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：×

红蜘蛛一直觉得天火这样的机居然会有料理的爱好，是一件非常不可思议的事。红蜘蛛自己并不是没有做饭的经验，比如他的两位兄弟还是幼生体的时候，上学的便当都是他做的。

所以，为什么后来，暗啸会发展出料理的天赋并几乎包办家里所有料理的活儿呢，恩，就，看破不说破吧。

 

6、对对方有昵称吗？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：√

天火喜欢给红蜘蛛取各种各样的昵称，两个音节的名字能被他玩出十几种花样——让红蜘蛛不仅感叹这家伙想象力之丰富。

但红蜘蛛不喜欢天火在任何公开场合喊他昵称，最后在天火软磨硬泡下，最终妥协为，非工作场合可以喊。

红蜘蛛偶尔会喊天火Jet，极少情况下（此处不可说）

 

7、谁会为了保护对方而拼上性命？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：√

这个这个，请请请阅正文（惭愧）

当然不只是为了对方，为了同伴、为了赛博坦、为了和平也是一样的。（当然这一点原作已经体现的足够）

 

8、会吵架吗？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：√

吵架是免不了的。虽然在他们之间一般不会发生，但偶尔也会——比如，在最近火热播出的大型励志偶像剧《银河之力》里，他们就对某位角色的成长之路有异议。天火本就是个不服输的，红蜘蛛又是个倔脾气，为了这点小事俩人你来我往言辞交锋了十几个回合，然后红蜘蛛一气之下，一声不吭冷着脸回卧室去了。天火也没进屋，就在客厅沙发一躺过夜了。

半夜，天火感觉身边有声音，一睁眼，红蜘蛛抱着绝缘毯往他身上一盖，人整个挤进他怀里，也不说话。天火也没说话，俩人就这样沉默了一分钟，然后天火掀开毯子把红蜘蛛整个一裹，抱怀里就回卧室了。

一夜好眠。

 

其实别的小争吵偶尔也会有，但好就好在，这俩人都会很快反省自己的问题，而且都会哄人。

只要红蜘蛛一哄，天火马上就坡下驴，瞬间一秒变晴天，那笑的不知道有多灿烂，结果反而把咱们红蜘蛛闹个大红脸。当然有时候，天火也会故意逗红蜘蛛，假装继续生气，骗他多哄两次，然后赶在对方真的焦急并愧疚起来之前把人一把搂怀里，揉着头顶“好啦，没事啦，不如今晚你主——”然后在还没说完之前收获当胸一拳。

但是他的提议那天晚上一般——通常——都会成真。

而天火同学就更会哄了，咱们副队长的CPU里的漂亮情话只有你想不到的，没有他说不出口的。哄不行，就撒娇，一来二去的咱们小红根本抵抗不住，而且天火到最后还有个绝招——卖身，百试百灵（咳咳咳），反正也不知道怎么着哄着哄着就哄上充电床了（恩？）

不过本来也都不是什么大事，在大是大非面前，他们从来都出奇地一致，也是默契无间。

 

9、会打架吗？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：√

想不到吧两个都是√。

 

俩人都是军校里的佼佼者，又都是不服输的个性，当年竞赛没能成功较量个胜负，一直是俩人心里一件小小的遗憾（你确定？），所以像聚餐去类似室外丛林真人cs这种的，这俩通常都默契地选择不在一个组，一个进红队一个进蓝队。

而有时候，警署里来了新兵集训的时候，天火作为副队去检阅，顺便给某只新兵纠正动作的时候，红蜘蛛经常也会出现，然后观察半天，突然来一句“你这种防守方式过时了”然后指导新人做另一个动作。天火就问怎么着啊你这是砸场子？红蜘蛛看着他不说话但是光镜里明白写着“我就砸了怎么着”。俩人本来身高也差不了多少，靠这么近天火一伸手都可以按头那啥——但是你不可能当着全体新人这样毕竟咱们航天飞机晚上回家不想睡地板啊，于是咱们副队长一拍胸口“来啊实践出真知”俩人当场就在全体新兵面前拆（招）上了。

结果不重要。真的不重要。

当然偶尔在家里，俩人有时候也会闹起来，俩人都不会太认真，彼此都非常有默契地就是闹着玩，反正最后经常不知道为什么就闹到充电床上去了...

充电床也是战场啊。普神诚不欺我。（普神：？？？）

 

*（A版这两只人物卡貌似天火除了速度各项数值都比红红高，当然我也是看到网上说的...如果有资料请告诉我啊！跪谢qaq）

 

10、有瞒着对方的秘密吗？

天火：√

红蜘蛛：√

想不到吧也都是√。

 

红蜘蛛的秘密是，天火上线的一般都比红蜘蛛晚一些，一般都是快上班的时候，由红蜘蛛把他喊醒。于是在红蜘蛛上线之后天火上线之前，红蜘蛛常会偷偷地观察一会儿天火。

他本是个不善言辞的人，也不会像天火那样主动说些情话——自持如他他也说不出口。但每次清晨上线，面对近在咫尺的爱人，他也很难抑制火种深处的恳切的爱意和依恋。

天火充电的时候是不戴面罩的，有时候红蜘蛛会忍不住去抚摸他的爱人的轮廓鲜明的面容，然后小心翼翼地亲吻他的光镜或者是唇角——那是天火上线的时候，红蜘蛛几乎不会去主动做的事。有时候他甚至会去倾听天火胸甲下坚实而又平稳的火种搏动声，有时候他也会把爱人的头雕揽在自己胸口——就像大多数时候天火对他做的一样，然后再睡个小小小小的回笼觉。

红蜘蛛的动作又轻又柔——天火才不知道这事呢——对此，红蜘蛛内芯里甚至还有点小得意。

 

而天火的秘密是：其实他从来都上线的比红蜘蛛早。

 

11、用一个比喻形容下两只

 

天火就像一柄通体带着耀眼的光辉的刀，你正犹疑着是否会灼伤了手，他却率然一笑，将刀柄转向你的方向，邀你去看大好河山。

而红蜘蛛像一柄剑，并不是如你想象中的冰冷，阳光照耀的那一面也会有温度。他冷冽却又柔软，就像沉默的、却从不低头从不妥协的野兽。

 

哎呀，就想说刀剑成双嘛。

 

///////////

 

好了，到此为止吧，写的我...简直有点牙疼（掩面）大概是TBC？等我想到新的再补充吧...


End file.
